The Past
by AnnKyu
Summary: Halo, namaku Xi Luhan. Awalnya aku seorang penyanyi di tahun 2013 dan sekarang menjadi seorang Oracle kesayangan raja tahun 1503 – sepertinya – dan hidup bersama orang yang kau ketahui tapi tidak kau kenal.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : The Past**

**Main Cast : Xi Luhan and the member of EXO**

**Warning : ini bukan ff yaoi walaupun bakal menjerumus ke arah sana. Happy reading!**

Kau pernah merasa ingin menangis, tapi menangis pun rasanya percuma. Kenapa? Karena menangis takkan menyelesaikan masalah apapun. Seperti saat ini.

Terakhir kali yang kuingat adalah aku sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun. Kami beradu mulut dan pertengkaran itu cukup hebat hingga Sehun tak bisa menahannya dan menerjangku. Tapi Kris dan Tao segera menahan, sayangnya kaki Sehun tak sengaja menendang kakiku hingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan kepalaku membentur ujung meja lalu semua menjadi gelap.

Setelah itu, aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku bangun dengan kain membebat kepalaku. Saat itu, kupikir sedang berada dirumah sakit. Ternyata semuanya hanyalah ilusi. Aku bangun di tempat asing dan disinilah aku.

Halo, namaku Xi Luhan. Awalnya aku seorang penyanyi di tahun 2013 dan sekarang menjadi seorang Oracle kesayangan raja tahun 1503 – sepertinya – dan hidup bersama orang yang kau ketahui tapi tidak kau kenal.

*Past*

Pagi ini, pelayan pribadiku yang memperkenalkan dirinya lagi padaku, Zhi Jun, mengatakan padaku bahwa raja ingin bertemu denganku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya hingga ke sebuah gazebo ditengah kolam buatan.

Zhi Jun memberitahu kedatanganku pada pria dengan pakaian mewah yang kuyakini sebagai raja. Pria itu mempersilahkanku masuk dan segera memelukku erat. Saat itu baru kusadari jika ada seorang pria yang bersujud tanpa dihiraukan oleh raja ini.

"Lu Lu, aku sangat khawatir padamu" ungkapnya tulus.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, karena aku bahkan tak mengenalinya. Setelah aku sadar, semua orang seperti mengira aku kehilangan ingatan. Itu lebih baik dan sederhana jika aku harus menjelaskan semua ingatanku yang tidak berada pada masa ini.

"Aku Feng," ujar raja ini sedikit muram. "Temanmu sejak kecil Lu." Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengalihkan pandangan pada pria yang masih bersujud. "Ah, dia tabib yang sudah membuatmu kehilangan ingatan."

Bagaimana mungkin pria ini bisa menjadi penyebabku hilang ingatan. Kudengar dari Zhi Jun kalau aku diserang bandit dan terluka parah. "Err, maksudnya?" aku bingung harus melanjutkannya dengan memanggil raja dihadapanku dengan apa? Kami memang teman, tapi dimasa ini bukankah strata lebih diutamakan?

"Dia telah mengobatimu dengan obat yang salah." Ujar Feng murka. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik menghadap kasimnya. "Sudah kuputuskan, hukum tabib palsu ini dengan hukuman gantung."

Aku sungguh terkejut mendengarnya. Mana mungkin seseorang dapat mengakibatkan hilang ingatan – walaupun aku bukan hilang ingatan – dengan kesalahan obat? Lagi pula raja di hadapanku terlalu semena-mena, atau memang raja zaman ini memang seperti itu.

Tabib pria itu menggigil karena ketakutan, ini terlalu berlebihan apalagi hanya karena obat yang mustahil bisa menyebabkan kehilangan ingatan. "Err, Feng." Ujarku ragu, menunggu reaksi dari raja dihadapanku mengamuk karena kupanggil namanya.

"Ya, ada apa Lu?" balasnya ramah, mungkin aku memang terbiasa memanggilnya dengan 'Feng'.

"Karena aku korbannya, bolehkah aku yang menentukan hukumannya?" aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa tabib ini dan menggantung nasibku di ujung tanduk, karena bertanya.

Feng terlihat berpikir tapi kemudian ia mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, apa hukumannya Lu?"

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum pada tabib yang masih bersujud. Aku membantunya untuk duduk, dan bisa kudengar napas tertahan semua orang. Ada yang salah? Tabib itu masih menunduk namun aku bisa melihatnya. Beruntung sekali aku menyelamatkannya, jika tidak, mungkin aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku.

"Jadi apa hukuman untuk tabib itu?" Feng mulai tidak sabar.

Aku tersenyum menatap wajah familiar dihadapanku. "Hukumannya, kembalikan ingatanku." Wajahnya sontak terangkat, penuh terkejutan. "Sampai ingatanku kembali, kau harus di sampingku. Jadi siapa namamu, tabib?"

Bisa kudengar Feng menggerutu sebal tapi tidak kuhiraukan. "Nama hamba Zhang Yixing, Tuan." Ujarnya kaku dan kembali bersujud. Aku bangkit dan menatap puas sosok dihadapanku. Kupikir namanya akan berganti, tapi namaku juga tidak ganti. Mungkin masa ini adalah kehidupanku sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, aku masih ingin berbincang dengan Yang Mulia raja." Usirku dan segera dipatuhi.

Pantas saja hidupku di masa depan sangatlah mudah, ternyata di masa ini aku seorang yang bijak dan penyanyang. Dan jangan melupakan kalau aku seorang Oracle, walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan Oracle.

Saat berbalik, Feng menatapku geram. "Kau terlalu baik Lu. Bisa saja dia salah seorang pengkhianat?" Sepertinya tidak, Lay terlalu baik dan lembut untuk menjadi seorang pengkhianat dan pemberontak. Aku mengangkat bahuku tak acuh, dan Feng mempersilahkanku duduk. "Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kesini ada hal lain yang harus kubicarakan padamu."

"Lanjutkan." Ujarku ketika menyadari ketidaknyamanannya.

"Aku tahu kau baru saja sadar, tapi upacara pengorbanan akan segera datang," ungkap Feng.

Kurasa aku mengerti arah pembicaraan ini tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada upacara pengorbanan. Untuk siapa atau dewata apa? Untuk apa? Dan kenapa? "Err, maaf aku harus memberitahukanmu tentang ini. Tapi seperti yang kau ketahui, aku bahkan tak mengenalimu," elakku halus dan wajahnya langsung gusar. "dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan oracle. Atau dalam kasus ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Lu, negara ini akan terkena masalah." Ungkapnya semakin gusar.

"Akan kuusahakan, Feng." Sahutku, mencoba menenangkan.

*Past*

Dua jam kemudian aku menyesali kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan sebelum pergi dari hadapan raja itu. upacara pengorbanan untuk dewata air di sungai Kuning sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena semua kesejateraan Negara.

Aku bahkan tak ingat ada hari peringatan seperti itu dimasa depan, dan siapa juga orang yang percaya tentang hal fantasy seperti itu. Dengan tidak menghiraukan fakta bahwa diriku dimasa ini adalah Oracle, orang yang sangat percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana menjalankan upacara. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus menyesal mengetahui fakta bahwa aku adalah Oracle, peramal, cenayang atau apapun itu dengan tingkat tertinggi di istana berserta dayang-dayang pilihan.

Ah! "Zhi Jun!" panggilku, segera saja pria tua itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku di ruangan penuh lilin. Jangan bertanya, mengapa? "Siapa cenayang dengan tingkat yang mendekatiku?"

"Nona Mei Li, Tuan. Tapi mengapa anda bertanya?"

"Panggilkan dia!" titahku, aku mulai menyukai kekuasaanku untuk memerintah. Akhirnya setelah mendorong, menyakinkan dan akhirnya memaksa disertai bumbu kebohongan dan hadiah, gadis itu yang akan melaksanakan ritualnya.

Pantas saja Suho dan Kris senang sekali memerintah.

Suho, Kris, Sehun dan yang lainnya? Jika aku adalah Oracle sementara Lay seorang tabib di istana. Kemungkinan besar yang lain juga eksis di zaman ini tapi besar juga kemungkinannya 8 orang lain ada di Korea. Di Cina ada aku dan Lay yang sudah bertemu, itu berarti tinggal Kris dan Tao yang belum ditemukan.

Akh! Aku mulai merindukan mereka, bahkan Sehun yang sudah mengirimku kesini. Aku harap ini semua hanya mimpi dan esok aku bisa bangun dari mimpi konyol ini.

Tapi bagaimana jika ini semua kenyataan? Bagaimana jika aku tetap berada di masa ini dan tidak bisa kembali ke masaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun tentang dunia ramal- meramal, dan hal mistis lain?

Kenapa aku tidak keluar, dan mencari seorang peramal sesungguhnya dan bertanya padanya?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari menuju pintu keluar paviliun sebelum dihentikan oleh Zhi Jun. "Tuan, anda ingin pergi kemana?"

Oh ya, aku hampir melupakan kalau aku mempunyai pelayan pribadi plus dayang istana lainnya yang akan mengekori. "Keluar, mencari peramal lainnya. aku membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Rona wajah Zhi Jun menggelap dan menunduk menyesal. "Maaf Tuan, tapi Yang Mulia Raja tidak mengizinkan anda untuk keluar sebelum menemukan pengganti pengawal anda?"

Pengganti pengawal? "Memangnya ada apa dengan pengawalku sebelumnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yang Mulia raja menghukumnya karena kelalaiannya melindungi Tuan dari para bandit sebelumnya, Tuan." Ungkap Zhi Jun yang merasa puas dengan keputusan raja.

"Apa hukumannya?" tanyaku, cukup geram. Sepertinya Feng punya sindrom menghukum orang dengan kesalahan minor.

"Hukuman gantung, Tuan." Jawabnya santai.

Hatiku mencelos mendengarnya, kenapa Zhi Jun semudah itu mengatakannya. Jika pengawal itu memang mengawalku, seharusnya ia merasa sedikit sedih, teman satu kerjanya terkena masalah. "Apa ia sudah meninggal?" tanyaku lagi tercekat.

"Tidak Tuan, hukumannya dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi."

"BAGUS!" seruku tidak sadar sudah berteriak. "Bawa aku padanya."

"Tapi Tuan…?"

"Cepat!" titahku, penuh penekanan. Mau tidak mau ia menurutinya.

Aku dibawa kesebuah tempat yang benar-benar mencirikan penjara masa lampau. Kotor, menjijikan dan berlumpur. Aku bahkan harus menjinjing pakaian satinku agar tak terkena lumpur hingga para dayang istana itu menyadarinya dan mengangkat ujung pakaianku.

Penjaga penjara itu kembali membuatku merunduk dan masuk kedalam penjara bawah tanah dengan penerangan minim. Hanya ada satu tawanan disana dan membuatku berlari tapi harus terhenti ketika ujung pakaianku terinjak. Para dayang itu tidak diizinkan masuk dan akhirnya aku sendiri yang harus mengangkat pakaian satin ini.

Pria itu bertubuh tegap dan lengannya sangat terbentuk. Jika dalam keadaan biasa, mungkin aku akan sedikit iri ia bisa mendapatkannya sedangkan aku harus berusaha mati-matian untuk membentuknya dengan akibat seluruh badanku sakit karena keluar masuk gym setiap harinya. Tapi kali ini, aku menyesampingkan perasaan itu ketika melihat keadaannya.

Pria itu terbaring lemah dengan napas tersengal dan pendek. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas bahwa ia terluka cukup berat dan memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya walaupun dengan penerangan minim.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sedikit merutuki kebodohonku dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat jelas jawabannya. Jika Kris ada disini, ia mungkin sudah menghinaku dengan aksennya yang aneh.

Pria itu tersentak dan segera bersujud. Mungkin karena mengenali suaraku. "Maafkan hamba Tuan. Karena kelalaian hamba, anda kehilangan ingatan."

"Bukankah aku bertanya hal lain?" ujarku sebal. "Aku mungkin melupakanmu, tapi pasti kau sudah berusaha untuk melindungiku bukan?" Pria itu tersentak namun tidak berubah dari posisinya. "Angkat kepalamu!"

Perlahan pria itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mataku otomatis membulat dan bisa dipastikan jika aku bisa kembali ke masaku. Aku akan merawatnya dengan penuh ketulusan dan kasih sayang. Walaupun luka lebam dan bengkak menghiasi wajahnya, bisa kupastikan wajah tampan itu hanya dimiliki oleh Kris.

Aku bangkit dari posisi berlututku dan menatap garang pada penjaga penjara. "Buka pintunya!" ujarku menahan amarah. Wajah sempurna itu menjadi remuk pasti karena siksaan yang tidak manusiawi.

"Tapi Tuan, Yang Mulia Raja…"

"Buka pintunya!" desisku. Dengan tangan gemetar, penjaga itu membuka pintu.

*Past*

Semua dayang yang berada di paviliunku sedang sibuk dibawah gadis bernama Mei Li yang menggantikanku untuk upacara pengorbanan. Walaupun begitu, Zhi Jun masih berada di sisiku. Berdiri di sudut menemaniku membaca buku tentang upacara-upacara lainnya hingga kebosanan menyerangku.

Aku bangkit berdiri menuju kamar di mana Kris di rawat. Di masa depan ia sangat mempesona dan berwibawa tapi disini ia bagai anjing yang menuruti majikannya, sungguh ironi yang menyedihkan. Zhi Jun masih setia mengikuti, mungkin memang tugasnya mengikutiku.

Saat aku sampai, Lay sedang membebat luka di dada Kris yang menganga lebar. "Boleh kubantu?" Kedua orang itu tersentak namun Lay mengangguk pelan, cukup tidak yakin membiarkanku menyentuh pasiennya.

"Yang Mulia Raja akan sangat murka dengan tindakan anda, Tuan?" ujar Zhi Jun tiba-tiba.

"Biarkan saja. Kris adalah pengawalku, biar aku sendiri yang menentukan hukumannya." Sahutku sedikit jengkel dan tidak sadar membebat luka Kris terlalu keras.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi K…Kr…Kris, siapa?" tanya Kris.

Kau! Tentunya aku tak mengutarakannya. "Err, namamu siapa?"

"Wu Yi Fan, Tuan." Tentu saja ia menggunakan nama aslinya disini.

"Mulai sekarang kau Kris dan kau," aku menunjuk Lay. "Namamu Lay."

"Tapi aku tidak lelah, Tuan." Elaknya bingung, tangannya yang penuh darah terhenti di udara. Memang nama Lay terdengar seperti lei yang artinya lelah.

Ugh! Nevermind. "Pokoknya namamu Lay." Ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan nama yang pasti terdengar aneh di telinganya. "Apa kondisi Kris sudah baikan?" tanyaku pada Lay, mungkin ini terdengar bodoh karena bertanya karena jelas-jelas Kris baru di rawat selama sehari.

"Ya Tuan, ini semua berkat kemurah hatian anda." Junjungnya padaku, yang terdengar mengerikan di telingaku karena di ucapkan oleh seorang Kris yang pemarah.

"Err, kalau begitu bisa temani aku keluar dari istana?"

"Tapi Tuan, Yang Mulia…" Zhi Jun langsung menahan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah aku boleh keluar istana jika membawa pengawal?" aku harus keluar dan mencari cenayang yang tahu bagaimana untuk memulangkanku.

"Baiklah Tuan, biar hamba berpakaian." Balasnya mencoba menahan ringisannya. Sejujurnya aku kasihan padanya, tapi keadaanku lebih parah darinya, lebih parah karena terlempar 510 tahun ke masa lalu.

*Past*

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku jika aku terlempar kemasa lalu dan hanya menjadi orang biasa. Melihat keadaan di sekelilingku, sudah bisa di pastikan aku lebih memilih mati kelaparan daripada berkeliaran di tempat kotor seperti ini.

Aku tidak yakin ini dinamakan pasar, tempat ini lebih cocok dikatakan kandang babi. Untung saja, aku telah mengganti pakaian Oracle super bersinar itu dengan pakaian yang lebih merakyat walaupun masih banyak pasang mata menatapku penasaran.

"Kris, bisa kita pergi dari tempat ini? Ketempat yang sedikit beradab mungkin?" pintaku padanya yang berdiri menamengiku dengan Lay yang menjaga punggungku. Aku memutuskan meninggalkan Zhi Jun di istana karena ia terlalu ramai dan akan mengundang banyak perhatian serta dia tidak boleh tahu kalau seorang Oracle kerajaan pergi ke tempat Oracle atau cenayang yang lebih rendah posisinya.

Kris terus menggiringku meninggalkan pasar kumuh ke tempat yang lebih bersih. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja ia membawaku kesini?

"Sebenarnya apa yang Tuan cari disini?" tanya Lay, linglung.

"Panggil aku Luhan saja atau Luhan gege mengingat umurku lebih tua daripada dirimu." Ucapku mencoba rileks sembari mencari tempat-tempat cenayang. Aku menoleh ke arah 2 orang tersebut hingga aku sadar mereka mematung. "Ada yang salah?"

Mereka menggeleng kaku dan aku melihat rumah dengan benda-benda yang sering kulihat di pavilion-ku. "Tuan.. maksudku Luhan ge, untuk apa anda ketempat cenayang lain?" tanya Lay lagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya dan segera mengambil antrian untuk masuk. Lay dan Kris hanya menatapku heran tapi tak berani mengutarakannya dan berdiri cukup dekat untuk menjagaku.

Setelah menunggu lama, giliranku untuk masuk tiba.

*Past*

Seorang wanita muda dalam balutan gaun kuning duduk ditengah ruangan sembari memainkan kartu tarotnya. Luhan terus berdiri diambang pintu, namun lambat laun ia duduk dihadapan wanita itu. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. Luhan ikut tersenyum mengira cenayang di hadapannya mengetahui masalahnya.

"Apa kau tak menyukai gadis yang di jodohkan oleh keluargamu, tuan muda?" tanyanya langsung.

Seketika senyuman di wajah cantik Luhan luntur, digantikan oleh wajah sebalnya. Luhan segera melirik kartu tarot wanita muda itu yang menunjukkan kematian dan cinta. "Maaf aku salah tempat." Ujarnya malas dan segera beranjak pergi.

"_Apa dia benar-benar cenayang? Dia langsung mengutarakan hal yang mustahil bagiku untuk terjadi mengingat posisiku sebagai oracle. Lebih baik dia bertanya secara baik-baik daripada langsung melontarkan prediksinya yang melenceng jauh." _Dumel Luhan, tidak memperhatikan bahwa kedua bawahannya menatap heran.

Cenayang kedua dan ketiga hingga keenam selalu saja begitu hingga Luhan tergeletak lemas diatas meja di sebuah restoran. Lay dan Kris membiarkannya tanpa berani bertanya apa yang menyebabkan Oracle kesayangan raja terlihat sangat lelah.

"Apa yang kau pesankan untukku?" tanya Luhan tidak menoleh kearah bawahannya.

"Sup ayam Luhan ge." Jawab Lay tercekat.

Mendengar Kris tidak menjawab, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati pengawalnya bermuka pucat dengan peluh di dahinya. "Ya Tuhan, seharusnya aku tak memaksamu untuk menemaniku! Sebaiknya kita segera pulang!" ucap Luhan khawatir dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan gege, aku baik-baik saja. Kita lanjutkan apa yang anda cari." Elaknya.

"Aku sudah lelah. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok saja. Sekarang kita kembali ke istana." Sergah Luhan yang langsung menyeret Kris keluar restoran.

Luhan terus mengomel tentang Kris yang harusnya mengatakan kondisi tubuhnya, yang hanya di jawab oleh permintaan maaf oleh Kris dan Lay. Hingga sebuah bahu menabraknya keras dan membuatnya tersungkur ke jalanan yang kotor.

"Aish." Ringis Luhan, Lay segera membantu Luhan untuk berdiri sementara Kris menahan pria yang menabrak Luhan. "Bisakah anda berjalan pelan-pelan?" rutuknya sembari mengibaskan debu dari pakaiannya.

"Ah maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar tidak melihat anda!" ujar pria itu dalam bahasa mandarin yang terbata-bata. "Anda baik-baik saja kan?"

Mendengar suara tersebut, Luhan terpaku dengan tangan melayang aneh di udara. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menambah keterkejutannya. "Min Seok hyung?"

Kim Min Seok tidak kalah terkejut. "Anda mengenalku?" Luhan melompat seperti anak kecil dan segera memeluk Min Seok, rindu. Sedangkan Min Seok, Lay dan Kris terdiam melihat tingkahnya. "Maaf, anda mengenalku?"

Luhan melepas pelukannya tanpa melepas bahu Min Seok. "Tentu saja," jawabnya bersemangat dalam bahasa Korea. Namun ia segera tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya, wajah Luhan sedikit tertekuk dan tersenyum sedih. "Err, tidak juga."

Mereka semua terdiam dalam kesunyian yang canggung hingga Kris mengenali pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Min Seok serta beberapa orang yang berdiri di belakangnya, mengenakan pakaian berwarna serupa.

"Apakah anda utusan dari Goryeo, Jendral?" tanya Kris singkat.

"Eoh, apa kau mengenalku?" balas Min Seok heran.

"Tidak, tapi kedatangan anda memang sudah di tunggu oleh Yang Mulia raja." Sahut Kris. "Kami dalam perjalanan kembali ke Istana, biar saya tunjukkan jalannya?" Min Seok menerima tawaran Kris dan berjalan lebih dahulu, sekilas ia melihat Luhan yang masih terlihat canggung.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak sedang canggung melainkan ia sedang terserang shock mendengar pangkat Min Seok. "_Holy shit, Xiumin hyung seorang jenderal. Itu sedikitnya menjelaskan kenapa bahunya terasa keras sekali. Tapi wajah dan sikapnya tidak cocok sama sekali dengan pangkatnya."_

"Tuan," panggilan Lay menyadarkan lamunannya dan segera mendekati Kris untuk berjalan dibelakang Min Seok.

"Boleh kubertanya, siapa kau?" tanya Min Seok terbata dalam bahasa Huan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Aku bisa bahasa Kore… maksudku Goryeo jika kau kesulitan dengan bahasa Huan." Balas Luhan lembut, "Aku Xi Luhan."

"Bagaimana kau mengenalku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sejujurnya aku tak mengenalmu," elak Luhan santai. "Aku hanya melihat gambaran dirimu dan kita berteman baik."

"Maksud anda?"

"Err, aku Oracle." Ucapnya setengah berdusta. Setengah bagian memang Luhan dan Min Seok berteman tapi sebagian lagi sebuah kebohongan karena Luhan tak pernah melihat gambaran Min Seok.

*Past*

Hari ini Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari istana sendirian, mengingat keadaan Kris yang belum benar-benar sembuh dan yang harus merawatnya. Setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana cara keluar istana, berkeliaran di pasar dan kembali ke istana. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya.

Luhan cukup menikmati kesendiriannya, tanpa seseorang mengenalinya sebagai Oracle raja di masa ini atau sebagai artis di masa depan. Hingga ia merasakan sepasang mata menatapnya tertarik dari kejauhan begitu pula dengan Luhan yang menemukannya.

Luhan mendekati sepasang mata itu yang dimiliki oleh wanita paruh baya yang menatapnya lembut, sedih, kasihan dan prihatin menjadi satu.

Tangan yang dimakan usia itu membelai lembut surai kecokelatan milik Luhan. "Aku tahu bagaimana caramu untuk kembali anak muda?"

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar, ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari cenayang lain. "Bagaimana nainai?"

"Kau hanya perlu menemukan 13 darah suci dan meminumnya." Ujar nenek itu, membuat Luhan mual membayangkan meminum darah seperti vampire.

"Tapi bagaimana aku tahu siapa pemilik darah suci?" tanyanya bingung.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan masamu, Xi Luhan." Ujar nenek itu.

"Maksudnya?"

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat Luhan menoleh secara refleks dan menemukan Min Seok, Lay dan Kris dengan wajah khawatir tercetak jelas. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar Min Seok.

Luhan menoleh ke arah nenek tadi tapi hanya menemukan ruang kosong dihadapannya dan ia berdiri di tengah jalan. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku… aku hanya ingin kembali ke istana."

Lay dan Min Seok menatap aneh Luhan namun Kris yang sudah melindungi Oracle ini sejak lama, mengira bahwa Luhan baru saja mendapatkan penglihatan dan mengangguk mantap.

Luhan berjalan tidak focus dan berulang kali harus diselamatkan oleh Kris sebelum ia menabrak atau tertabrak orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Min Seok, penasaran.

"Biasanya jika Tuan seperti itu, berarti ia melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan atau menjijikan." Sahut Kris cukup pelan.

"Tapi aku tak melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan atau menjijikan." Tandas Lay, polos.

"Maksudku, ia mendapat penglihatan, gambaran, atau apapun kau menyebutnya. Ingat Tuan Xi itu Oracle." Sambung Kris sebal dengan Lay yang susah sekali mengerti.

Disisi Luhan, pria itu terus memikirkan siapa 13 orang yang berasal dari masanya. Apakah 13 orang tersebut benar-benar berasal dari masanya dengan kata lain ada orang lain yang ikut terlempar ke masa lalu atau 13 orang yang memiliki koneksi dengan masanya?

Luhan mendengus sebal dan menendang kerikil. Ia mengikuti kerikil itu hingga berhenti tepat di dekat gerombolan orang banyak. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan segera mendekati diikuti oleh ketiga orang tersebut.

Luhan harus menjijit ketika ia tidak melihat apa yang dilihat gerombolan orang tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi Kris?"

Kris yang belum terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama itu mengeryit aneh baru beberapa saat menyadari bahwa Luhan berbicara dengannya. "Segerombalan preman pasar sedang _memalak_ seorang pedagang Luhan gege. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, ini bukan urusan kita Luhan gege."

Luhan mengikuti nasihat Kris begitu melihat Min Seok yang juga tidak peduli hingga jeritan suara yang terasa familiar merangsek ke gendang telinganya. Tanpa pikir untuk 2 kali, Luhan memutar badannya dan mencoba mendekati para preman tersebut serta pedagang yang kasihan.

"Tuan, kita sebaiknya kembali ke istana?" bisik Lay khawatir ketika pandangan mata Luhan tidak teralihkan dari preman dan pedagang tersebut.

Pemandangan yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya dimana 2 orang yang dikenalnya saling berhadapan. Tao, si baby panda yang ia kenal sedang mencengkram kerah baju dengan tinju terangkat tinggi di wajah Chen.

TBC

ini adalah ff gaje pertamaku yang aku publish di dan ff pertama series tentang EXO. mianhae kalau cerita ini membosankan dan mengecewakan. aku ingin bikin ff time travel karena nyari ff seperti itu sangat susah.

semoga ff-nya berkesan dan please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : The Past**

**Cast : Xi Luhan and all the member.**

**Warning And Disclaimer : seluruh member milik keluarga dan tuhan-nya, saya hanya pinjam nama dan ide cerita murni milikku.**

"Wow, aku harap di zaman ini sudah ditemukan kamera. Sayang sekali, momen Tao yang berhati lembut mengangkat tinju dihadapan Chen yang emosional, terlewatkan begitu saja." desahnya sesal.

Chen terus meronta di tangan Tao yang mencekiknya. Matanya sudah berair dan napasnya sudah tersengal. "Apa kalian akan diam saja?" hardik Luhan pada Kris dan Min Seok yang terdiam.

Dengan gerakan lambat, kedua orang tersebut mendekati Tao dan Chen. Kris memiting tangan Tao hingga sang empu meringis kesakitan sedangkan Min Seok menolong Chen yang hampir pingsan dan mendudukkannya agak jauh dari Kris dan Tao yang mulai baku hantam.

Lay segera memeriksa keadaan Chen sementara Kris dan Tao melawan satu sama lain dan Min Seok mengurus 6 orang bawahan Tao. Hingga pukulan Tao mengenai luka didada Kris yang belum sepenuh sembuh dan membuatnya tersungkur.

Luhan segera berlari mendekati Tao yang akan menendang tubuh Kris dan menahan kaki itu lalu membantingnya ke tanah. Ia kemudian memiting tangan Tao ke belakang dan mengunci pergerakannya. "Huang Zitao, kami bukan musuhmu." Ujar Luhan lembut, seperti mantra kalimat Luhan menghentikan Tao yang meronta.

Tapi baru beberapa detik Luhan mengira Tao akan mendengarkannya. Tubuhnya terpelanting dan terlentang di jalanan, ia segera bangkit dan melihat tatapan Tao yang seperti meremehkan sebelum lari dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Aku lebih suka Tao dimasa depan," dumelnya dan berbalik menuju Chen yang sedang menuruti perintah Lay untuk mengatur napasnya. Sementara Kris mencoba membubarkan kerumunan, Min Seok duduk sebagai sandaran Chen. "Gwaenchana Chen~ie?"

Chen mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan bingung. "Hamba berterimakasih karena kemurahatian Tuan Muda." Balas Chen lembut. "Tapi hamba sungguh kaget mendengar Tuan Muda berbicara bahasa hamba, bagaiamana Tuan Muda tahu hamba bukan rakyat Huan?"

"Err…?"

"Tuan Luhan adalah seorang Oracle." Sahut Min Seok yang langsung diterima oleh Chen. "Aku harap lukanya tidak terlalu berat?" tanyanya dengan bahasa mandarin pada Lay.

"Tidak ada luka yang cukup berarti," sambung Lay dan beralih pada Luhan. "Luhan gege, sebaiknya kita kembali ke istana sebelum Yang Mulia Raja mengetahui anda keluar istana."

"Baiklah," balas Luhan tidak peduli. "Pai-pai Chen~ie!"

"Siapa Chen~ie, Luhan gege?" tanya Kris setelah kembali dari pembubaran.

"Oh ya, namamu Kim Jong Dae kan?" tebak Luhan yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan penemuan-penemuan ini.

Chen hanya mengangguk takjub sedangkan Min Seok menatap Luhan penuh pengaguman dan berdiri. "Aku akan mengantar Jong Dae-ssi kembali ke penginapannya Tuan!"

Luhan berpisah dengan Min Seok dan Chen untuk kembali ke istana hingga kalimat nenek itu kembali terngiang. "'_13 darah suci dan meminumnya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan masamu, Xi Luhan'. Semua sudah terlihat jelas dan berhubungan satu sama lain. Tapi kenapa dengan 13 darah suci? Kalau memang berkaitan dengan masaku. Dengan kemunculan wajah yang kukenali satu persatu, itu berarti hanya ada 12 darah suci. Lalu siapa yang satu lagi? Apakah aku juga termasuk dalam darah suci itu?"_ pikiran Luhan melalang buana hingga ia tak sadar sudah memasuki kamarnya.

"Tuan," panggil Zhi Jun namun Luhan seperti tak mendengarnya. "TUAN!"

Luhan tersentak dan tersenyum lemah pada Zhi Jun dan menyadari Ia telah sampai di paviliun. Kris dan Lay memandang khawatir padanya begitu pula Zhijun. "Iya?"

"Tuan, penglihatan apa yang dapatkan? Mengapa Tuan terlihat begitu terlarut dalam pemikiran anda?" ujar Zhi Jun, tulus.

"_Penglihatan apa? Apa mereka mengira aku mendapatkan penglihatan seperti yang biasanya para Oracle dapatkan_?" pikir Luhan geli. "Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, hanya penglihatan biasa." Balas Luhan ikut bermain dalam permainan ini, sembari menahan tawanya. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Zhi Jun menggeleng. "Kalau begitu bisa tinggalkan aku. Aku butuh istirahat."

Zhi Jun mulai meninggalkan kamarnya diikuti oleh Lay. Kris memandangnya ragu sebelum memutuskan membiarkan majikannya hingga suara Luhan kembali menghentikannya. "Kris?" luhan memberi tanda untuknya mendekat dan duduk di kursi di tengah ruangannya. "Kau ingat wajah pria yang menyekik pedagang Kim Jong Dae tadi?" Kris hanya mengangguk. "Namanya adalah Huang Zitao, aku ingin kau mencarinya dan membuatnya menjadi orang kita."

Kris memandangnya ragu sebelum mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Maaf jika hamba lancang, hanya saja mengapa Luhan gege ingin pemuda itu menjadi orang anda."

Luhan tersenyum jahil dan dengan cepat menyembunyikannya. "Dia adalah salah satu kunci untuk negara kita bebas dari kutukan." Sambung Luhan dengan wajah muram.

Seperti yang di prediksi Luhan, wajah Kris menunjukkan kegelisahan juga ketakutan. Ia segera mohon undur diri dan pergi dari pavilion itu. Sedangkan Luhan, ia menahan tawanya sementara melihat Kris hampir terjungkal jatuh dari anak tangga pavilion.

*Past*

Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari istana sementara Kris melacak keberadaan Tao. Setelah Tao benar-benar di bawah kuasanya, ia akan segera pergi ke Korea untuk melacak yang lain dan mencari tahu apakah ia termasuk dalam darah suci dan anggota ketigabelas.

Luhan duduk di dalam gazebo, sembari memperhatikan para dayang dan kasim mempersiapkan altar untuk upacara pengorbanan dari jarak jauh hingga Zhi Jun mengumumkan kedatangan Min Seok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Min Seok~ah?" tanya Luhan santai.

"Hanya menikmati cuaca hari ini dan menemukan Tuan melamunkan sesuatu." Balasnya. "Bolehkan hamba duduk?"

Luhan mengangguk singkat. "Panggil aku Luhan saja, aku juga lebih muda darimu."

Min Seok terlihat terkejut. "Itu tidak mungkin saya lakukan Tuan? Jika hamba melakukan hal tersebut, Yang Mulia Raja Huan akan sangat marah dan menganggap hal tersebut sebagai penghinaan."

"_Berlebihan!"_ pikir Luhan. "Terserah kau saja." Mereka tidak berbicara lebih lanjut dalam keheningan yang santai. Tapi rupanya tidak untuk Min Seok, sering kali ia terlihat ingin berbicara sesuatu namun tak berani untuk mengungkapkannya hingga Luhan menangkap gelagatnya. "Ada apa?"

Luhan menunggu dengan sabar ketika Min Seok mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mulai berbicara. "Hamba perhatikan, Komandan Yi Fan terlihat tergesa-gesa dan gelisah."

"_Oh aku baru tahu kalau pangkat Kris disini adalah Komandan, lumayan tinggi juga."_

"Hamba tidak bermaksud untuk memancingnya untuk mengatakan hal yang menganggunya namun Yi Fan mengatakan bahwa ia ditugaskan oleh Tuan untuk mencari pemuda bernama Huang Zitao sebagai salah satu kunci untuk terbebas dari kutukan?"

_"Aku tidak tahu lelucon konyolku akan menjadi sebesar ini .Jika kukatakan kutukan itu benar maka Xiumin hyung akan memberitahu kerajaan Goryeo bahwa Huan berada di ujung tanduk dan itu berdampak buruk untuk Huan dan untukku jika aku tidak punya kekuasaan pada saatnya aku harus mencari yang lain di Korea. Kalau kukatakan bahwa kutukan itu hanya lelucon sesaat, dengan posisiku sebagai oracle saat ini, untukku melontarkan lelucon macam kutukan itu akan berakibat buruk padaku, posisiku dan kepercayaan raja. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Kris tentang hal ini karena akulah pemicu awalnya."_

"Tuan?" panggilan Zhi Jun yang terdengar begitu khawatir dan was-was kembali menyadarkannya.

"Siapa yang sudah mengetahui ini Zhi Jun?" tanya Luhan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Yang Mulia Raja, beberapa menteri dan pejabat, serta dayang tertinggi." Jawab Zhi Jun yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya.

"_WOW, I'M DOOMED! Bagaimana lelucon untuk Kris bisa berdampak begini mengerikan? Dan bagaimana bisa Kris membocorkan kutukan palsu itu?!"_

"Yang Mulia Raja ingin anda sendiri yang mengatakan keadaan gawat ini padanya dan ia sudah memberikan kuasa penuh untuk Tuan menyelesaikan kutukan ini." sambung Zhi Jun.

"_WELL I'M NOT DOOMED and not bad enough! Kurasa aku juga harus berterimakasih pada Kris karena telah memberikanku sebuah kekuasaan lain. Tapi bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin hyung yang sekarang merupakan Jendral kerajaan Goryeo?"_

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zhi Jun dan menatap Min Seok yang tidak terbaca ekspresinya. "Huang Zitao bukan satu-satunya kunci untuk lolos dari kutukan ini," Luhan merasa ia membuat masalah semakin buruk dengan membiarkan mulutnya berbicara tanpa batasan, namun ia sendiri tidak mampu menghentikannya. "ada beberapa pemuda lain yang menentukan kutukan ini bisa dihancurkan atau tidak? Aku berharap bahwa Jendral tidak tersenyum atas kutukan yang menimpa kerajaan Huan saat ini karena takdir Goryeo pun di petaruhkan." Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh Min Seok tersentak sedikit mendengar nama Goryeo disebutkan. "Dan anda satu dari 13 pria yang memegang kunci kutukan tersebut?"

"_Ya Tuhan, ingin sekali aku tersenyum dengan alasan yang baru kuberikan tadi! Aku benar-benar jenius bisa memberikan alasan yang begitu masuk akal dan bisa membungkam mulutnya. Setelah aku kembali kemasa depan, mungkin aku akan menjadi motivator atau pembual dengan kemampuan berbicaraku."_

_"_Kau pikir kenapa aku mengetahui namamu saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" ujarnya sarkastik dengan setengah berdusta.

Baru saja Luhan ingin menambahkan unsur-unsur mistis yang akan menambah kesan Oracle-nya, Kris datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera berlutut. "Luhan gege, hamba telah menemukan keberadaan Huang Zitao. Namun hamba tidak tahu apa yang harus hamba lakukan agar Huang Zitao menjadi bagian dari anda?" ucap Kris dan mengangkat kepalanya. Baru ia sadari bahwa Min Seok berada di tengah-tengah mereka, raut wajah Kris segera menunjukkan ketakutan dan penyesalan sedalam-dalamnya. "Lu…Lu..Han ge, hamba"

"Kris, kau bisa bangkit dari lututmu dan panggil Lay karena kita akan segera pergi ke tempat Tao." Ujar Luhan lembut.

"Tapi Tuan?" Zhi Jun menyela. "Manusia rendahan in telah membocorkan perintah anda kepada orang Goryeo, ia harus segera dihukum."

"_Apa Zhi Jun dan Kris saling membenci satu sama lain dan mencoba untuk saling menjatuhkan?"_

Kris segera bersujud dan mengungkapkan kalimat penyesalan. "Maafkan hamba Tuan Luhan, hamba menjadi beban Tuan. Hukumlah hamba, Tuan! Hamba pantas mati!"

"_Wow, hukum hamba. Hamba pantas mati! Bukankah dia pengawal pribadiku? Jika aku biasa menghukumnya, hukuman apa yang biasa kuberikan?"_ pikir Luhan kaget. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan berputar seperti potongan film. Potongan ingatan dimana ia yang mencambuk dayang-dayang istana, ia yang merancang kudeta untuk raja yang sekarang, ia yang menyeret seorang anak perempuan menuju altar untuk upacara pengorbanan dan ia yang memotong kepala salah satu pengawal pribadinya sebelum Kris.

*Past*

Luhan bangun dengan kepala berdenging. Beberapa tabib istana yang sedang mengobatinya tersentak hingga menjatuhkan basin-basin berisi air di meja disebelahnya. Setelah menyesuaikan matanya, ia melihat raut ketakutan para tabib itu ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"_Aku tidak menyangka diriku dimasa ini adalah seorang yang kejam. Pantas saja aku merasa aneh ketika melihat mata para dayang dan orang istana bergidik ngeri ketika melihatku."_ Luhan menghela napas dan memberi isyarat untuk para tabib keluar dari kamarnya dan segera dituruti. Luhan memakai pakaian biasa sebelum memanggil Kris dan Lay untuk menunjukkan keberadaan Tao.

"Tuan yakin anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Lay.

"sejak kapan panggilan Tuanku kembali." Hardik Luhan melirik Lay, yang tanpa sadar membuat tabib manis itu bergidik dibuatnya. "Dan kenapa aku tak melihatmu merawatku?"

"Yang Mulia Raja tak mengizinkan hamba untuk merawat anda Luhan gege." Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas sebal. Mereka berjalan menuju kediaman Tao di tepi kota tapi beberapa meter dari tempat yang dituju. Luhan menemukan Min Seok dengan pakaian rakyat biasa menunggunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan basa-basi, ketika Kris yang dibelakangnya masih belum berani mengutarakan satu kata pun untuk membuka kalimat basa-basinya.

"Tuan ingin bertemu dengan Tao bukan? Hamba ingin tahu siapa salah satu kunci selain hamba?" jawab singkat dan Luhan bisa merasakan pergerakan kaget Kris di belakangnya.

Luhan tidak ambil pikir panjang dan menyuruh Kris berjalan di depannya untuk menunjukan jalan. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di perkampungan kumuh. "_Ya Tuhan, apa yang kuharapkan selain perkampungan kumuh dimana Tao tinggal sekarang?" _pikirnya sarkastik dan tetap mengikuti Kris di depan dan Min Seok yang berjaga-jaga dibelakang sementara Lay berjalan disamping Luhan setelah pria itu merasa Lay ketakutan.

Mereka berhenti di depan rumah besar yang sudah dimakan masa. Para penghuni disana menatap mereka penuh selidik dan membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Kris terus berjalan maju menggiring Luhan memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana Tao sudah duduk di singgasana reyotnya dengan angkuh.

"_Ya Tuhan, engkau tahu berapa hamba sekarang berterimakasih dengan Tao yang lemah lembut dan emosional di masa depan daripada Tao yang galak di masa ini didukung dengan wajahnya yang seperti itu, dan sekarang hamba menyesali pernah menginginkan pribadi Tao yang sesuai dengan wajahnya."_ racau Luhan dalam hati.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Bukankah ini Xi Luhan, Oracle paling cemerlang dan kesayangan Yang Mulia Raja Huan." Sambut Tao setengah mengejek tanpa bangkit dari kursinya. "Dan ia mencari Huang Zitao yang rendahan ini?"

_"Sekarang apa Luhan?" _Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "_Kau pergi jauh-jauh dari istana untuk Tao mengikutimu. Tapi mendengar sambutannya seperti ini, tidak mungkin Tao akan mengikutiku hanya dengan kata-kata. Karena ini bukan zaman modern dimana Tao mengerti tentang fashion, percuma saja kalau aku akan menyogoknya dengan tas kulit Gucci." _Tanpa sadar pandangan mata Luhan mengosong dan membuat orang-orang disekitar menjadi was-was. "_Selain barang ber-merk, apa yang menjadi kelemahan Tao?"_

"Luhan ge," panggil Yixing sembari menepuk bahu Luhan sehingga ia sadar.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Yixing pelan dan melihat raut kekhawatiran dan sedikit ketakutan. Ia kembali beralih dimana Tao duduk dan melihat wajah tegangnya. "Good, I'd love to see that face now." Sorak Luhan tanpa sadar bahwa ia setengah berteriak.

Tao langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap horror pada Luhan. "Apa yang kau ucapkan?"

Luhan tak jadi menyesali teriakannya dan tersenyum sumringah. "Bisa kita bicara tanpa bawahanmu?" pintanya, namun Tao tak bergeming. "Ini soal kalimat yang kuucapkan tadi?"

Perlahan Tao memerintahkan para bawahannya untuk pergi dan menyisakan mereka berlima. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"_Saatnya membesarkan kutukan,"_ Luhan menghilangkan senyuman yang sedari tadi berada di wajahnya. "Aku melihat sebuah kutukan yang sebentar lagi akan menimpa 3 kerajaan besar."

Min Seok menghembuskan napasnya kasar ketika mendengar 3 kerajaan besar disebutkan. "Apa hubungannya denganku?" sahut Tao.

"Kau adalah salah satu dari 13 kunci yang bisa menghancurkan kutukan itu?" dustanya lancar. "_Semakin lama aku semakin lancar merangkai kebohongan demi kebohongan, kurasa aku berbakat menjadi pembual daripada motivator."_

"Aku tidak percaya pada Oracle yang bahkan membunuh adiknya sendiri untuk upacara pengorbanan." Umpat Tao sinis. "Siapa tahu untuk tahun ini kalian membutuhkan 13 orang untuk upacara pengorbanan?"

Bagai sebuah belati menusuk tepat di jantungnya, Luhan berlutut sembari mencengkram dadanya. Lay segera bersimpuh mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Rasa sakit di dadanya menjalar menuju kepalanya dengan potongan bayangan bermain di benaknya.

_"Maafkan gege, Lu Fang."_

_"Jangan! Jangan ge! Aku masih ingin hidup!"_

Anak perempuan yang ia seret menuju altar pengorbanan ternyata adalah adik dari Xi Luhan dimasa ini.

*Past*

"Ini kedua kalinya Luhan ge pingsan," Luhan mendengar suara Lay samar. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di kamar kumuh.

"Dua kali? Mungkin saja Oracle kalian terkena kutukan yang ia bicarakan," sahut Tao dan hampir mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dari Min Seok.

"Jadi kau pikir kau dan aku adalah kutukan juga," seru Min Seok memenjarakan Tao diantara dirinya dan dinding. "Aku juga salah satu dari kunci kutukan itu!"

Kris segera bertindak dengan menjauhkan Min Seok dari Tao. "Apa maksudmu? Kau salah satu kunci?"

"Kalian semua adalah kunci kutukan itu," celetuk Luhan membuat keempat orang itu sadar dengan kehadiran Luhan. "Iya termasuk kau Lay." sambung Luhan ketika Lay ingin berbicara. "Yang ingin kuberitahu kepadamu, Tao, adalah untuk memberitahu semua ini."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Tao tegang.

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke istana dan membantuku mencari yang lain," pinta Luhan mencoba berdiri dan mendekati keempat orang itu.

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Sederhana, kita semua mati." Dusta Luhan, entah darimana ia mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Mau tidak mau, Tao menurut. Sore itu mereka semua kembali ke istana dan Luhan segera mengajak Min Seok menemui raja Huan.

"Lu Lu!" seru Feng bahagia. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari bersama Jenderal?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang kutukan itu bukan?" Luhan langsung duduk dihadapan raja tanpa dipersilahkan. "Aku ingin membicarakan hal ini?" Feng segera duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Luhan dan Min Seok berdiri diantara mereka. "Ada cara untuk meruntuhkan kutukan ini, Feng. Yang kubutuhkan hanya menemukan 13 orang tersebut dan melakukan upacara."

"Lalu?"

"Aku butuh pergi ke Goryeo untuk menemukan mereka semua, dan aku butuh semua kekuasaan yang bisa kau berikan kepadaku." Ungkap Luhan tanpa basa-basi serta dengan wajah tak kalah serius.

Feng terlihat menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan mengangguk ragu. "Akan kupersiapkan semua," ia beralih pada Min Seok. "Jenderal, aku harap kau mengirim surat ke Goryeo perihal kedatangan Oracle kami. Bukankah itu sebabnya kau membawa Jenderal untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan ini?" Feng kembali beralih pada Luhan yang susah payah menahan senyuman kepuasan.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan Feng?" ujar Luhan, kali ini dia merasa benar-benar harus membual tentang ini. Feng terdiam, membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kita takkan membutuhkan upacara pengorbanan lagi."

"Bagaimana hal itu mungkin terjadi? Kita sudah melakukan upacara ini secara turun-temurun bahkan pada dinasti sebelumku?" elak Feng tak percaya.

"Aku mendapatkan penglihatan tentang ini Feng. Kita tak perlu melakukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan pengorbanan. Dewata yang membisikannya padaku." Sela Luhan ketika Feng akan menjawabnya. Dan Feng hanya mengangguk ngeri ketika nama Dewata disebutkan. "Kalau begitu, hamba undur diri."

Luhan segera keluar dari ruangan raja diikuti oleh Min Seok yang terlihat kaku di belakangnya. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari pavilion utama, Luhan berbalik menghadap Min Seok. "Kau mengantar pedagang Kim Jong Dae ke penginapannya bukan? Aku harap kau tahu bagaimana cara menghubunginya sesampainya kita di Goryeo" tambah Luhan. "Dan aku harap kita bisa pergi ke Goryeo ketika matahari terbit esok?"

Min Seok hanya mengangguk. "Akan hamba lakukan persiapan Tuan." Dan pergi dari hadapannya.

"_Sekali menjadi pembohong, selamanya adalah pembohong."_ Pikir Luhan getir selama melihat punggung Min Seok menjauh dan kembali ke paviliunnya.

Lay dan Kris berada di kamarnya ketika ia kembali. Sedangkan Zhi Jun mengemasi pakaian. "Kita pergi saat matahari terbit, jika tidak ada penghalang." Luhan menoleh ke arah Kris yang menunduk dalam. "Kris aku mau kau memastikan Tao menaiki kapal bersama kita!"

"Hamba mengerti Luhan gege," sahut Kris mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali dan mengemasi barang-barang kalian." Usirnya halus.

Ketika Kris dan Lay keluar dari kamarnya, ia berbalik kepada Zhi Jun. Perlahan tapi pasti, ingatan diri Luhan dimasa ini kembali dan ia ingat bagaimana sifatnya serta tingkah lakunya yang semena-mena selama ini diikuti dengan baik oleh Zhi Jun. Dayang yang melayaninya sejak kecil.

"Maafkan aku Zhi Jun, aku tak bisa membawamu ke Goryeo," ujarnya penuh penyesalan, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. "Aku ingin kau menemani Mei Li yang akan menggantikan posisiku untuk sementara."

"Hamba mengerti tuan. Tuan tidak perlu khawatir." Balas Zhi Jun percaya seratus persen dengan nada penyesalan yang dibuat-buat oleh Luhan. "Yang hamba khawatirkan adalah kesehatan tuan di tanah Goryeo." Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan bergumam tentang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

*Past*

Meninggalkan ibukota Huan ternyata membutuhkan waktu dan tenaga yang sangat banyak, terlebih lagi ia harus menaiki kapal sederhana untuk menyebrangi lautan dengan ombak ganas. Alhasil, setelah kurang lebih terombang-ambing selama 12 jam lebih. Luhan menjejakkan kaki di Goryeo dengan wajah pucat dan isi perut terkuras.

"Tuan terlihat lelah, lebih baik kita beristirahat di penginapan terdekat." Usul salah satu dayang yang diikut sertakan dalam perjalanan ini.

"Apapun itu." ucapnya, setengah tersadar. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Min Seok kembali dengan beberapa kuda. Lay membantu Luhan untuk mendekati kuda tersebut. "Aku tak pernah naik kuda,"

"Tuan hanya perlu naik, biar hamba yang menuntun kudanya." Tawar Kris yang tidak menerima penolakan lebih lanjut.

Ketika sampai di penginapan, Luhan segera berbaring di kamar yang telah di sewakan oleh Min Seok dengan penjagaan ketat oleh anak buahnya. Luhan bahkan tidak peduli bahwa kasurnya terlalu keras untuk penginapan yang lumayan bagus di pesisir dan segera terbang ke dunia mimpi.

Dan ia bermimpi, bermimpi dengan semua darah di sekitarnya. Bermimpi ia duduk di singasana Feng dengan pedang berlumur darah. Ia bermimpi, bermimpi bahwa ia menebas kepala Feng.

**TBC**

**another chapter finished, please review guys! i need your support and love ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : The Past**

**Cast : Xi Luhan and all the member.**

**Warning And Disclaimer : seluruh member milik keluarga dan tuhan-nya, saya hanya pinjam nama dan ide cerita murni milikku.**

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhan gege!" teriakan Lay berhasil membangunkan Luhan dari mimpi buruknya. Lay membantu Luhan untuk duduk dan membantunya untuk minum. "Tenanglah hanya mimpi buruk."

"Yah, hanya mimpi buruk." Ucap Luhan berulang-ulang, mencoba menyakini dirinya sendiri dan tanpa sadar ia sudah menangis. "Mimpi."

Butuh waktu lama untuk Luhan tenang. Berulang kali ia bergidik ngeri dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Lay juga tak mampu berbuat banyak, ia hanya duduk di samping tuannya mencoba menenangkannya. Luhan tetap terjaga begitu pula Lay hingga pagi menjelang. Baru Kris ingin mengetuk pintu ruangan Luhan, Lay sudah membukanya dengan wajah lelah dan sedikit kaget ketika tangan besar Kris berada tepat di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris ketika melihat keadaan tabib khusus cenayang keluarga istana begitu berantakan. Ia melirik kedalam dan melihat Luhan memandang keluar jendela.

"Luhan gege bermimpi buruk dan terus menangis hingga pagi. Kami tidak tidur semalaman." Jelas Lay, sembari meraup wajahnya. "Aku tidak yakin akan terjaga selama perjalanan menuju ibukota."

"Kurasa Luhan gege tidak merasa keberatan dengan keberadaanmu di dalam kereta kuda bersamanya, mengingat semenjak kehilangan ingatan ia berubah menjadi sangat baik." Bisik Kris, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memberitahukan keberangkatan mereka dalam beberapa jam.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Lay dan Kris, Luhan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan Lay yang akan satu kereta kuda bersamanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka beberapa kata terakhir membuatnya tersentak.

Beberapa persiapan telah sempurna, Min Seok memimpin rombongan mereka menuju ibukota Goryeo yang akan memakan waktu satu hari. Kris menunggangi kuda di samping kereta kuda yang ditempati oleh Luhan dan Lay, mengingat ialah pengawal pribadi sang cenayang. Sedangkan Tao, ia mengikuti dibelakang kereta kuda tanpa berbicara. Ia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun semenjak menjejakkan kaki di kapal bahkan Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

Di dalam kereta kuda, Lay mencoba tidur dan Luhan merasa tidak enak mengingat ia telah menghancurkan malam istirahat Lay. Tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan semuanya. "Lay," panggilnya, butuh beberapa menit sebelum Lay mengenali namanya. Ia belum terbiasa dengan nama pemberian Luhan. "Bagaimana aku sebelum aku kehilangan ingatan?"

Sontak, tubuh Lay menegang. Lay merasa mimpi buruk Luhan semalam sebagai pertanda bahwa ingatannya mulai kembali. Bagi Lay sendiri, ingatannya tentang Luhan adalah ingatan buruk dan tidak memungkiri bahwa ingatan Luhan bagi dirinya sendiri juga merupakan ingatan buruk mengingat bahwa dirinya yang sekarang sangatlah baik hati.

"Ia pasti akan terguncang sekali mengingat hal buruk yang ia lakukan," pikir Lay sedih.

"Lay, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana diriku?" pinta Luhan, melihat ekspresi tegang namun matanya yang menyorotkan kesedihan. Bisa di yakini bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang baik? "Kumohon."

"Tu..tu..an," Lay ingin berbohong untuk keselamatan dirinya sendiri yang sudah lancang selama ini terhadap Luhan tapi melihat ekspresi bingung dari tuannya, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. "Anda lah adalah yang sebenarnya memerintah Huan." Mata Luhan melebar mendengarnya. "Yang Mulia Raja hanya menuruti semua perintah anda dan anda lah yang merancang kudeta untuk raja sebelumnya dan menempatkan Yang Mulia Raja yang sekarang ke tahta."

"Berhenti," lirih Luhan, tiba-tiba seluruh tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhnya seperti menguap. "Cukup untuk hari ini."

'Cukup untuk hari ini' berarti masih banyak hari yang harus di tunggu Lay untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Lay harus menguatkan hati dan kakinya untuk tidak bergetar hebat di hadapan Luhan. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa hidup di lain hari untuk menceritakan kehidupan Luhan sebelumnya sesuai permintaan.

Tiba-tiba kereta kuda yang ditarik kuda tersebut berhenti mendadak, mengakibatkan Lay terlempar ke depan dan berada di pangkuan Luhan. Ia segera menarik dirinya dan berulang kali mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Sedangkan Luhan ia tersenyum kecut melihat sosok ketakutan Lay dan menggumamkan kalimat penenang. Hingga suara teriakan Tao membuatnya melihat keluar.

Tao memacu kudanya menuju sebuah tebing dimana seorang pemuda berada di ujungnya dengan beberapa pria berpakaian hitam mengacungkan pedang ke pemuda malang tersebut.

"HUANG ZITAO!" Luhan berteriak dan segera turun dari kereta kudanya diikuti oleh Lay. Para pengawal Min Seok segera mengelilinginya, mencoba menahan Luhan yang akan berlari mengejarnya. Dengan pandangan menuntut dan khawatir, Luhan menoleh bengis ke arah Min Seok dan Kris. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kalian berdiri disini?"

Kris mendecih sebal sebelum segera memacu kudanya dan menyusul Tao sedangkan Min Seok menghela napas panjang dan beralih pada tangan kanannya. "Jaga tuan Luhan disini, jangan biarkan orang asik mendekat!" titahnya dan memacu kudanya menuju tebing itu.

Disisi tebing itu, Tao telah turun dari kudanya dan melawan para bandit tersebut. Salah seorang bandit tersebut maju dan menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di dada Tao. Namun dengan cekatan, Tao menghindarinya lalu memukul pergelangan tangan pria itu sehingga ia menjatuhkan pedangnya. Pedang itu tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya dan memudahkannya untuk mengambil dan melukai lengan bandit lainnya yang mencoba menebasnya dari belakang.

Sayangnya, bandit yang Tao lukai tangannya segera memiting dan membantingnya ke tanah. Tao yang terluka di punggungnya karena bantingan itu sedikit terlambat untuk menghindar ketika Bandit lainnya mencoba menusuknya dengan belati. Tetapi, sebelum belati itu mengoyak isi perutnya. Sebuah pedang melayang lurus dan mendarat di tenggorokan bandit pemegang belati.

Bandit yang telah membanting Tao pun dengan cepat di temukan tewas dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tao hanya bisa mendecih sebal ketika mengetahui bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Kris sedangkan yang melempar pedang bagai panah tersebut adalah Min Seok. Tidak lama kemudian, 3 bandit lainnya terluka cukup berat hingga tidak mampu mengangkat pedang.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kris melayangkan tinju ke pelipis Tao sehingga pria malang tersebut tersungkur ke tanah. "Itu sebagai rasa kesalku karena kau tiba-tiba berlari ke sini." maki Kris sebal, Min Seok hanya menepuk bahu Kris menenangkan dan membantu Tao bangun.

Tao hanya melirik sebal pada Kris dan tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun pada Kris sebelum menghampiri pemuda yang terlihat pucat. Baru saja Tao ingin menyentuhnya, pemuda itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dan hampir jatuh dari tebing jika Tao tak segera menangkapnya.

"Dia pingsan," ujar Tao lirih.

"Sangat jelas!" teriak Kris geram, namun ia mengangkat bocah itu dan mendudukkannya di kuda sebelum berbalik pada rombongannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Min Seok pada Luhan di kereta kuda.

Luhan tersenyum lembut dan membukakan pintu kereta kudanya. "Kita bawa dia ke Goryeo," ujarnya sembari meminta pemuda itu untuk masuk ke kereta kudanya. Sebelum ia menutup pintu kereta kuda itu, Luhan menoleh ke arah Tao. "Terimakasih Tao!"

Tao hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan merona ketika melihat senyum serta ucapan terimakasih yang terdengar seperti nyanyian malaikat.

Hari menjelang siang, sebentar lagi mereka memasuki ibukota Goryeo. Di saat itu pula, mata pemuda malang yang di tolong oleh Tao terbuka. Ia segera tersentak bangun ketika menyadari tempatnya dan memandang Luhan takut-takut.

"Ssh," ucap Luhan lembut. "Tenanglah, kami bukan orang jahat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ia tak menjawab namun gerakan tangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba mengusap kepalanya lembut membuatnya tenang. "Kau aman bersama kami. Apa kau baik-baik saja Kyungsoo~ya?" ia mengangguk.

Lay yang tak mengerti bahasa Goryeo hanya bisa duduk mematung melihat Luhan mengatakan sesuatu dengan lembut dan membuat pemuda itu tenang. Lay merasa bahwa Luhan seperti mengenal pemuda dihadapannya dengan baik.

"Kyungsoo~ya, namaku Luhan dan dia adalah Lay." ujarnya sembari menunjuk Lay. "Sayangnya, ia tak bisa bahasa goryeo. Jadi saat kau perlu sesuatu katakanlah padaku, mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa tuan Luhan begitu perhatian pada hamba?" ungkapnya ragu.

"Karena mulai sekarang, akulah keluargamu."

*Past*

Luhan memasuki istana Goryeo di tuntun oleh Min Seok yang mengatakan bahwa raja Goryeo telah menunggunya di Paviliun Cho Soek. Luhan mengenali pavilion itu sebagai pavilion dimana raja Goryeo memerintah langsung dan mengadakan pertemuan dengan perdana menterinya dari buku sejarah.

Luhan memasuki ruangan dimana raja telah duduk di singgasananya penuh harap berserta jajaran menterinya. "Selamat datang Xi Luhan-ssi, selamat datang di istana Goryeo. Kami harap, kami dapat melayani anda selama anda berada disini." Sambut raja Goryeo dan memberi isyarat agar penerjemah melaksanakan tugasnya.

Ketika penerjemah mengartikannya, Kris, Tao, Lay menunduk hormat diikuti oleh Kyungsoo tapi tidak dengan Luhan yang menatap raja dihadapannya seperti orang bodoh dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Anda baik-baik saja Luhan-ssi?" tanya raja Goryeo khawatir.

"Lee… te…te..uk sunbae… nim" ujar Luhan tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria dalam barisan menteri berdiri dan menatap Luhan geram. "Apa yang ia maksud? YAK PENEJERMAH, TERJEMAHKAN KATA-KATANYA! Aku merasa bahwa itu sebuah kalimat penghinaan?"

"Ta…ta…pi Menteri Kim, hamba bahkan tak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya." Ujarnya tergagap, seluruh badannya telah bergetar dan dia sudah bersujud di hadapan raja. "Hamba pantas mati!"

Luhan beralih pada menteri yang telah meneriakinya dan lagi-lagi ia harus menganga. Pasalnya menteri Kim adalah seorang Kim Heechul yang terkenal oleh mulut tajam di masanya. Perlahan Luhan menguasai tubuhnya dan menutup mulutnya sebelum memberi senyuman manis.

"Salam untuk raja Goryeo. Maafkan hamba, hamba hanya terlalu lelah sehingga terlalu sering melamun." Balas Luhan dalam bahasa Goryeo.

Leeteuk tertawa, "Bangunlah!" ucapnya pada sang penerjemah. "Sepertinya kau tidak di butuhkan lagi disini, Luhan-ssi ternyata bisa bahasa kita. Kembalilah ke tempatmu." Penerjemah itu segera mengundurkan dirinya dan Leeteuk beralih pada Luhan. "Kalau begitu, marilah kita tunda pesta jamuan anda. Biarlah para kasim mengantar ke pavilion anda untuk sementara."

"Terimakasih atas kemurahatian Yang Mulia." Balas Luhan, ia berbalik ke arah Min Seok. "Bagaimana aku bisa menemuimu lagi?"

"Esok hamba akan menjemput tuan untuk pesta jamuan anda," jawab Min Seok dan di balas oleh anggukan Luhan.

*Past*

Luhan terus menghapal tikungan dan koridor yang ia ambil untuk sampai ke ruangan peristirahatannya. Akan memudahkannya untuk menuju pavilion Cho Seok jika saja Ia terburu-buru dan tanpa kasim yang harus mengantarnya.

"Kita telah sampai tuan," ucap sang kasim di depan pavilion. "Ini merupakan tempat peristirahatan tuan selama tuan berada di Goryeo. Apakah ada yang tuan perlukan?"

Luhan menarik Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Bisa kau siapkan pakaian untuknya? Dia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang cukup buruk."

"Akan saya siapkan tuan," balas sang kasim. "Adakah yang lain?" Luhan menggeleng dan segera masuk diikuti oleh Kris, Tao dan Lay.

Luhan segera duduk dan melihat ruangannya yang baru, di kepalanya banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk. Namun ketika melihat Kris, Tao dan Lay, ia berhenti melamun. "Ada apa?"

Tao mendesis. "Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana kami bisa berkomunikasi di sini? kami bahkan tak bisa berbahasa Goryeo!"

Luhan tersenyum dan Tao kembali merona. "Kita akan disini untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan kalian akan beradaptasi." _Sepertiku. _Lanjut Luhan dalam hati, hingga ia melihat luka lebam yang mulai terbentuk di pelipis Tao. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Tao.

Tao harus menahan napasnya ketika jari-jari lentik Luhan memeriksa lebamnya. Bukan karena sakit melainkan perasaan lain yang menumpuk di sekitar perut bawahnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan pelipismu Tao-ah?"

Tao menyukai bagaimana Luhan memanggil namanya, dan hal itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum dan rona wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Pria itu bahkan tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kris yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan namun ia menahan dirinya agar tak menampik tangan Luhan dari wajah Tao.

"Hanya luka kecil, tuan." Ucapnya gugup, entah karena apa? Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu.

"Lay, obati Tao."

"Ya, Luhan ge."

Sementara Lay mengobati Tao dan segera digantikan oleh Kris dengan wajah sebal. Luhan beralih pada Kyungsoo yang duduk dengan wajah bingung. "Kyungsoo-ya, kau suka memasak bukan?" pertanyaan Luhan berhasil mengangkat wajah polos itu. "Besok setelah pesta jamuan, aku akan meminta dayang di dapur untuk membiarkanmu membantu mereka memasak, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias tapi ia menatap Luhan bingung. "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu untuk berbicara. Namun Luhan dengan sabar menunggunya. "Ba..ba..gaimana Luhan-ssi tahu namaku? Aku belum pernah memberitahu tuan?" gumamnya gugup.

Luhan tersenyum gemas. "Panggil aku hyung, arraseo? Soal namamu, anggap saja aku sudah lama mengenalmu." Namun hal itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ada yang salah?"

"Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mau kupanggil hyung," tiba-tiba hati Luhan terasa sakit. ia tidak menyangka bahwa kehidupan semua orang yang di kenalnya dimasa ini berbeda jauh dengan masanya. "Aku tak pernah punya keluarga, aku selalu sendirian."

Setetes air mata Kyungsoo mengalir di pipinya, ketiga orang yang sedang mencaci maki satu sama lain dalam nada pelan beralih pada Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak. Tanpa tahu apa permasalahannya, Tao juga ikut menangis sementara Lay dan Kris saling pandang, kebingungan.

Luhan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. "Sekarang kau punya keluarga. Aku keluargamu, kakakmu." Sumpahnya dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

*Past*

Ketika pagi menjelang, Min Seok datang untuk menjemput Luhan dan yang lainnya ke pesta jamuan yang telah dipersiapkan oleh raja Goryeo. Luhan tanpa kata mengikutinya ke tempat yang cukup luas dimana keluarga kerajaan duduk di tempat tinggi dengan sekitar 100 anak tangga sebagai penghubung ke tempat pertunjukan.

"Min Seok hyung?" panggil Luhan sebelum menaiki anak tangga itu. "Apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih tinggi daripada ini?" ungkapnya sarkastik.

"Hyung?" ulang Min Seok kaget, ia tak menyangka pria manis yang memegang kekuasaan cukup tinggi di Goryeo memanggilnya hyung. "Tuan, tuan tidak sepantasnya memanggil hamba seperti itu."

Luhan memandangnya sebal. "Sekarang kau merasakan bagaimana risihnya saat aku menyuruhmu memanggilku tanpa tuan kan?" sindirnya dan mulai menaiki anak tangga. "Terserahku ingin memanggilmu apa?"

Baru beberapa anak tangga yang dinaiki oleh Luhan, pria itu kembali kepada Min Seok. "Aku tidak tahu harus meminta pada siapa? Kupikir raja juga tidak peduli dengan permintaanku yang satu ini," Min Seok memandangnya takut-takut. "Aku takkan meminta yang aneh-aneh padamu! Hanya saja, bawa Kyungsoo ke dapur istana dan pekerjakanlah dia. Bisa kujamin masakannya cukup lezat," ujar Luhan menyanggupi dan menaiki satu anak tangga sebelum kembali lagi. "Oh, dan pastikan kalau tak ada yang memandangnya remeh karena mereka akan menganggap Kyungsoo menggunakan kekuasaanku untuk memasukannya kesana."

Min Seok kembali mengangguk walaupun dalam hatinya ia merasa kesal melakukan tugas yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan. Min Seok baru berbalik ketika Luhan sudah menaiki anak tangga. Namun ia harus berbalik lagi ketika Luhan turun dan berbicara lagi padanya.

"Apakah Kim Jong Dae bisa di hubungi sekarang?"

Min Seok menghela napas, setidaknya kali ini pertanyaan Luhan cukup berguna. "Ia sudah berada di Goryeo bahkan sebelum kita menjejakkan kaki di tanah ini,"

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Tolong kau hubungi dia dan bilang bahwa aku membutuhkannya untuk mengajari Panda, Lay dan Kris bahasa Kore…maksudku Goryeo," ungkapnya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Min Seok bingung.

"Maksudku Huang Zitao, Zhang Yixing dan Wu Yifan." Min Seok hanya mengangguk dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Hyung?!" panggil Luhan lagi.

Min Seok meraup wajahnya sebelum berbalik menghadap Luhan. "Ada yang perlu hamba lakukan tuan?" tanyanya sembari menahan amarahnya.

Namun Luhan memandangnya dengan ekspresi sebal. "Bisakah kau tidak menarik Kyungsoo seperti itu? Dia bukan sapi pembajak sawah!" Min Seok mengangguk dan menunggu Luhan hingga ia berada di tengah tangga dan tidak akan memanggilnya lagi.

Baru saja ia akan membawa Kyungsoo ke dapur istana, ia teringat dengan posisi tingginya. "YAK! KAU!" teriaknya pada dayang perempuan yang linglung dibuatnya. "KAU! IYA, KAU! KEMARI!"

Luhan mengelap peluh yang berada di dahinya. Sang raja, ratu, para pangeran berserta menteri-menteri tertinggi telah menunggunya. Leeteuk segera mempersilahkannya untuk duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya, di samping para pangeran.

Luhan harus menahan mulutnya agar tak menganga seperti orang bodoh ketika mengenali para pangeran dan pelayannya. Sang putra mahkota berdiri diikuti adik-adiknya ketika mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk.

"Apa perjalanan anda menyenangkan Luhan-ssi?" tanya pangeran putra mahkota yang sangat imut.

"Sangat menyenangkan pangeran Sung Min," dusta Luhan yang justru mengutuk kapal laut.

"Bagaimana anda mengetahui nama kakak tertua, Luhan-ssi?" sahut pangeran Siwon yang terlihat terkejut.

"Tuan Luhan pasti telah mendengar nama anda saat berada di Guan, pangeran!" balas seorang dalam balutan pakaian pelayan pribadi. "Nama hamba adalah Jong Woon, Tuan Luhan. Hamba adalah pelayan pangeran Siwon."

"Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu nama asli kakak tertua Jong Woonie. Biasanya mereka hanya menyebut gelar pangeran putra mahkota." Jawab Siwon bingung.

Tiba-tiba Sung Min tertawa. "Ini sungguh kehormatan besar bisa bertemu dengan cenayang besar Guan. Anda benar-benar luar biasa bisa mengetahui namaku dengan sekali lihat."

"Yah, yah, yah." Sahut seorang pangeran lain yang terlihat bosan.

"Kenapa anda terlihat tidak menikmati hidup Kyu..maksudku pangeran Kyuhyun?" Tanya Luhan yang ditanggapi oleh raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kaget dan menatap Luhan horror. Luhan sendiri yakin bahwa pertanyaannya telah menyinggung sesuatu yang dalam.

"Kyuhyunnie, ada yang salah?" tanya Sungmin heran, Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan melihat pertunjukan yang sudah dimulai tanpa mereka sadari.

Luhan hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia tak mengira semua ini akan semakin runyam. Ia pikir bahwa 13 darah suci hanya 13 orang yang memiliki atau terhubung dengan masa depannya. Pertama kali melihat Lay, Kris, Min Seok, Tao dan Chen ia pikir bahwa ia hanya perlu menemukan anggota grupnya yang lain dan ternyata memiliki kehidupan disini.

Tetapi datang ke Goryeo, ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa akan menemui banyak wajah familiar dan terjebak pada dua pertanyaan :

'Berapa banyak wajah familiar di dunia ini?'

dan

'Siapa yang termasuk dalam 13 darah suci?'

Seorang penari wanita menari dengan lemah gemulai di tengah pesta. Tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan mata darinya, termasuk Luhan. Ia tak menyangka tarian yang terlihat biasa saja di masanya menjadi begitu indah ketika dibawakah oleh wanita itu.

"Siapa wanita itu, pangeran?" tanya Luhan penasaran dan bertanya pada Sungmin.

Pangeran muda itu hanya terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak tahu namanya. Ia adalah salah satu gisaeng paling berbakat di rumah-rumah teh yang bisa di temukan di Goryeo tetapi satu-satunya gisaeng yang sangat misterius. Anda menyukainya, Tuan Luhan?"

Luhan tak menjawabnya dan kembali focus pada tarian yang dibawakan oleh wanita itu. Namun ia harus terganggu oleh komentar pedas yang dilontarkan oleh pangeran termuda.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa cenayang Huan bisa tertarik pada wanita rendahan?" celanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Sontak saja, Luhan segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan wajah menahan malu serta amarah. Ia telah melupakan untuk menjaga sikapnya ketika ia di kenal sebagai Cenayang besar Huan yang identic harus menjaga kesuciannya.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun!" sergah Siwon geram. "Jaga cara bicaramu!"

Kyuhyun menoleh malas ke arah kakaknya. "Apa? Aku hanya mengutarakan pikiranku?"

Luhan berdeham sedikit untuk menghilangkan rasa serak di tenggorokannya. Ia menyesal karena tidak membawa salah satu dari pelayannya untuk menjadi alasan pergi dari tempat ini. "Ini murni kesalahan hamba, Yang Mulia. Pangeran Kyuhyun tidak bersalah. Hamba hanya terpesona oleh tarian yang dibawakan oleh gisaeng tersebut?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis tapi terkesan di paksakan dan menghina. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk malu dan mengutuk dirinya dalam hati atas kebodohonnya.

"Anda tahu?" Kyuhyun memulai, ia meletakkan kepalanya bertumpu di pergelangan tangannya sementara wajah melirik Luhan seduktif. "Tak seorang pun pernah mendengar suaranya, ia memang berbakat tapi hanya sekedar menari dan memainkan alat music. Kurasa anda tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memilihnya karena tak seorang pun pernah menidurinya, ia masih perawan." Wajah Luhan sudah memerah mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Jika, seorang cenayang dibolehkan untuk menikah?" tambahnya sarkastik.

"PANGERAN KYUHYUN!" seru Sungmin hingga raja dan ratu berserta para menteri menoleh ke arahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia tertawa pelan dan dalam.

Luhan sontak berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun lalu pada raja. "Hamba mohon diri paduka," ujarnya dan segera menghilang dari keramaian. Ia sudah tidak mampu mendengarkan kalimat Kyuhyun. Bukan karena Kyuhyun berbicara tidak sopan padanya, namun terlebih karena Kyuhyun yang mengucapkan kalimat perawan. "_apa aku juga ikut menjadi pria kuno yang langsung memerah mendengar kata perawan di sebutkan? Ini pasti karena ingatan Luhan si cenayang ikut bercampur aduk dengan pikiranku."_ Pikirnya, menyalahkan ingatan-ingatannya.

Ketika ia turun dari pelataran, salah satu dayang pangeran mengikutinya. "Maafkan hamba jika lancang, hamba hanya mengikuti perintah pangeran Min Hwa untuk memastikan anda baik-baik saja?" ujar pria yang dikenali Luhan sebagai Ryeowook sunbae-nya.

Ia mengeryit ketika mendengar nama Min Hwa di sebutkan. Namun mengingat Ryeowook berdiri di sisi Sungmin, itu berarti ia adalah pelayan pribadi Sungmin. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menemukan para pelayanku."

"Mohon tuan bersabar, biarkan hamba mencari pelayan-pelayan tuan." Ujarnya.

Luhan mengangguk sekenanya, "Aku melihat kolam lotus saat perjalanan ke pelataran, sebaiknya aku menunggumu disana." Balasnya dan pergi dari hadapan Ryeowook menuju kolam yang di maksud.

Menunggu cukup lama, Luhan memutuskan untuk memutari tepian kolam. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, sesosok wanita dalam balutan hanbok mewah berdiri menatap kolam. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dikarenakan topi bertudung yang menutupi wajah itu, namun Luhan yakin bahwa wanita ini adalah gisaeng yang menari lemah gemulai di tengah pelataran tadi.

Berniat untuk tidak mengusik ketentraman gisaeng itu, ia akan berballik ketika wanita itu menoleh dan bertukar pandang dengan Luhan. Gisaeng itu terlihat terkejut dengan sikapnya yang mundur selangkah dan memegang dadanya. Dari siluet yang ditampilkan, Luhan tahu bahwa wanita itu ingin berbicara tapi segera menelannya kembali dan mengundurkan diri.

"Apa aku semenakutkan itu?" kerutan dahi terlihat di wajahnya yang tanpa noda. Baru saja ia berbalik, ia langsung di kejutkan oleh wajah Tao yang berjarak beberapa senti meter dari wajahnya. "Haish, apa kau harus sedekat itu?"

"Bukankah cenayang tidak boleh memiliki ketertarikan seksual?" tanya Tao tanpa basa-basi.

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam, "Apa hanya memandang lawan jenis disebut ketertarikan seksual?" balasnya sarkastik. "Sudahlah, yang lain kemana?"

"Salah satu jendral yang sering bicara padamu membawa kami ke pedagang yang pernah kupukul, dan tuan itu mengajari kami bahasa Goryeo," ungkap Tao, kentara sekali kalau ia merasa terusik.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambut Tao pelan. "Kita akan tinggal disini cukup lama, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus mengerti apa yang diucapkan orang di sekitarmu." Balas Luhan dan berlalu mendahului Tao. "Sepertinya Ryeowook hyung sudah kembali pada Sungmin hyung." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Luhan sudah berjalan cukup jauh ketika ia menyadari Tao tidak mengikutinya. "Taozi! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" teriaknya ketika melihat Tao terpaku masih di tempat yang sama. Tersentak, Tao segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali ke pesta penyambutan?" tanya Luhan ragu. "Bagaimana pun pesta itu di siapkan untukku, rasanya tidak sopan meninggalkan pesta yang dibuat untukku." Luhan melirik Tao yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Akhirnya, Luhan kembali duduk di deretan para pangeran.

*Past*

Suara omelan dan dumelan terdengar di seluruh pavilion yang disediakan khusus untuk Luhan. Tapi suara-suara itu bukan berasal dari pria yang memegang kekuasaan cukup tinggi di antara mereka. luhan hanya berdiri di bingkai jendela sembari sesekali tersenyum ketika Kris, Lay, Tao dan tamu yang diundang Chen serta Min Seok beradu argument.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan kata 'Jeosonghamnida' dengan benar," ledek Chen yang entah dari mana memiliki keberanian untuk mengejek Tao yang notabene-nya pernah membuatnya luka lebam. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa mendelik sebal.

Lay yang tak mendengar suara sang tuan menoleh kesisi dimana Luhan bersandar. "Mengapa Luhan ge tidak berbincang bersama kami?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin keluar dari istana tapi melihat kalian berbicara dengan semangat, rasanya aku tidak tega mengganggu kalian."

"Tuan ingin berjalan-jalan?" tanya Chen yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Kau punya tempat yang bisa kukunjungi?"

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Luhan sudah keluar dari istana dengan Chen dan Xiumin sebagai penjaga serta penunjuk jalan sementara Tao dan Kris menjaga punggung tuan mereka.

"Ada festival panen yang dilangsungkan hingga malam tuan, apakah tuan ingin pergi kesana?" tawar Chen.

"Aku tidak akan mengikutimu sekarang jika aku tak ingin pergi, Chen. Dan jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil aku seperti yang lainnya." pinta Luhan sembari melihat langit dimana bulan bersinar penuh. Ia butuh hiburan dengan kepala berdenyut nyeri memikirkan siapa saja pemilik 13 darah.

"Chen?"

Luhan kembali menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mengangguk antusias. "Aku akan memanggilmu Chen mulai saat ini." Chen terlihat ingin membantah namun ia segera menutup mulutnya dan menunjukkan jalan.

Luhan tidak menyangka bahwa Chen sangat terkenal di masa ini. banyak orang yang menyapanya dan memberi hormat. Hal ini memperlambat langkah mereka tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli dan memanfaatkannya untuk melihat sekitar. Para pemuda-pemudi, anak kecil, paman bibi, semua keluar dan menari di jalan karena hasil panen yang cukup melimpah tahun ini.

Min Seok dan lainnya juga memberi ruang untuk Luhan menikmati festival ini sehingga mereka hanya mengawasi Luhan dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Namun mereka tidak mengira bahwa Luhan akan berlari.

Luhan baru saja memberikan permen pada seorang anak malang hingga ia melihat pria tinggi berbalut hanbok merah dengan topi khas zaman dahulu yang menunjukkan status sosialnya yang tinggi. Jaraknya dengan pria itu cukup jauh tapi ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya.

"Sehun," gumamnya. "Sehunnie."

Sosok Sehun segera menghilang di tikungan hingga tanpa sadar ia berlari mengejarnya dengan insting yang menuntun. Tapi ia kehilangan jejaknya dan berhenti di lingkungan yang cukup sepi, dibelakangnya para pengikut dengan setia mengikuti. Namun sebentar mereka berhenti dibelakang Luhan dan hendak bertanya. Luhan kembali memacu kakinya menyusuri tempat yang sangat asing baginya.

"Tuan, maksudku Luhan ge. Apa yang anda cari?" tanya Chen yang berhasil menahan lengan pria itu.

Luhan terlihat linglung dan melihat sekeliling sebelum bergumam, "Sehunnie, dimana Sehunnie?"

"Siapa Sehunnie, Luhan ge?" tanya Lay mengikuti pandangan Luhan.

"Dia pria dengan baju merah." Erang Luhan frustasi.

"Baju?" Dahi Kris berkenyit heran.

"Maksudku, pria dengan hanbok merah!" jerit Luhan.

"Oh, aku melihatnya berbelok kesana." Sahut Tao sembari menunjukkan sebuah arah yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan mematikan oleh Min Seok dan Chen. Setelah Luhan berlari di kejar Kris dan Lay, Tao beralih pada kedua orang Goryeo tersebut. "Apa?"

Chen terlihat ingin marah namun tak bisa sementara Min Seok segera menyusul Luhan. "Ini kawasan rumah Gisaeng!" ungkap Chen dan berlari meninggalkan Tao yang terpaku.

Disisi Luhan, ia berlari mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Tao namun ia tidak bisa menemukan Sehun. Ia terus mengecek rumah tradisional itu satu persatu walaupun menyadari bahwa ia berada dalam kediaman para Gisaeng.

"Luhan ge, sebaiknya kita kembali." Pinta Lay yang lelah juga khawatir melihat kondisi Luhan dengan nafas tersengal. "Anda bisa meminta Jenderal untuk mencarinya"

Luhan berhenti dan melihat wajah Lay dan Chen yang kelelahan walaupun bertolak belakang dengan Kris, Tao dan Min Seok. Akhirnya ia mengangguk lemas dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Chen segera menghembuskan napas lega dan mengikuti yang lainnya menuju pintu luar. Namun gerakan mereka langsung terhenti tepat di depan pintu dengan lilin yang masih menyala.

Seorang pria dengan kasar menarik pakaian soerang wanita yang bisa diyakini sebagai Gisaeng dengan rambut menjujung tinggi tersebut. Tapi wanita itu memberontak hingga pria itu menampar wajah wanita itu.

Enam orang pria yang berdiri di luar hanya bisa berdiri terpaku menonton pergulatan siluet itu hingga puncaknya, wanita itu menendang dada pria itu hingga terjengkang dan menerobos pintu berlapis kertas itu.

Luhan tidak tahu apakah matanya sekarang bisa melebar sebesar mata Kyungsoo ketika matanya dan mata wanita itu beradu pandang. Tanpa sadar tangan Luhan terbawa tepat dimulutnya, menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"OH MY GODNESS!" pekik Luhan tak percaya. "KKAMJONG!"

**TBC**

**terimakasih untuk deercho, younlaycious88, lisnana1, dan Lady Wu yang sudah men-support tulisan aneh dan abal-abal saya.**

**sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah baca ff ini walaupun menjadi silent reader but please, make some review for me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : The Past**

**Cast : Xi Luhan and all the member.**

**Warning And Disclaimer : seluruh member milik keluarga dan tuhan-nya, saya hanya pinjam nama dan ide cerita murni milikku.**

**P.S : seluruh kronologi, sejarah, dan sihir yang terjadi dalam cerita ini murni fiksional dari author.**

"OH MY GODNESS!" pekik Luhan tak percaya. "KKAMJONG!"

Tak ada bedanya dengan ekspresi Luhan, ekspresi wanita itu sama terkejutnya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa bahunya terekspos dengan jelas mengakibatkan para pria yang mengetahui tata norma membuang mukanya secara spontan.

Bunyi berisik dari dalam kamar, menyadarkan Luhan dan wanita itu. Pria ber-hanbok merah berdiri dan menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan marah. Ia menyentak lengan gisaeng tersebut hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun karena jarak antara Luhan dan gisaeng tersebut berdekatan. Tangan bebas sang gisaeng menarik tangan Luhan hingga membuatnya ikut tertarik kearahnya.

Karena pergerakan tersebut, tangan Luhan berusaha mencari pegangan untuk mencari keseimbangan tapi ia tak sadar kalau sudah mendaratkan tangannya di dada seorang wanita. Helaan napas kaget terdengar sangat jelas hingga membuat Luhan tersadar dan menarik tangannya secepat mungkin. Ia tidak mampu berkata apapun dan terdiam memandang tangannya.

Pria ber-hanbok merah itu terdengar menggeletukkan giginya. "Karena ini kecelakaan, aku akan membiarkan hal ini berlalu," ujarnya dan menarik gisaeng itu kasar.

Luhan terpaku menatap kepergian kedua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tangannya menjulur untuk meraih dua sosok yang mulai menjauh. "Kkamjong-ah, Sehunnie." Gumamnya antara sedih dan tidak percaya.

*Past*

"Luhan ge, apa yang membuat kita kembali kesini?" tanya Tao yang di seret oleh Luhan dari kelasnya bersama Chen, Lay dan Kris. Kembali ke tempatnya semalam menemukan pemandangan senonoh. Kembali ke kawasan gisaeng.

Luhan menoleh dengan senyuman sejuta arti pada Tao. "Bukankah kau tidak merasa nyaman dengan pelajaranmu bersama Chen, Tao-ah?" ucap Luhan basa-basi, tujuan sebenarnya menarik Tao adalah karena dia jago bela diri sehingga bisa melindunginya juga ia belum terlalu fasih berbahasa Goryeo tidak seperti Kris dan Lay yang cepat menyerap sehingga kemungkinan besar bocah ini tidak akan mengerti percakapan yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi.

Tao hanya mengagguk sembari menelan ludahnya susah payah, ternyata rumor yang menyatakan bahwa senyuman cenayang kesayangan raja Guan mematikan telah dirasakannya secara langsung. Senyuman yang menawan juga menakutkan dengan penuh makna.

Luhan yang tidak menyadarinya langsung menyeret Tao menuju pintu gerbang dan segera bertanya pada gisaeng yang lewat di hadapannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan? Di siang hari yang cerah Ini?" tanya sang gisaeng centil, Luhan hanya bisa menahan rasa mualnya.

"Err, aku…mencari seorang gisaeng." Ujar Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Ini masih sangat siang tuan tampan," balas gisaeng itu, berkedip nakal. "Tidakkah anda bisa menahannya untuk nanti malam?"

Luhan mengurut dadanya menahan marahnya. "Maaf nona," ujarnya penuh penekanan. "Saya tidak ada niatan untuk apapun yang sedang berputar di pikiran anda." Tao mundur selangkah, walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Luhan tapi ia tahu satu hal bahwa sang cenayang sedang menahan amarah. "Sekarang bisakah anda memberi tahu dimana Kkamjjong berada?"

Gisaeng itu terlihat bingung. "Siapa Kkamjjong tuan?" jawab Gisaeng itu memilih untuk serius ketika merasakan amarah seseorang sedang terbangun.

Luhan menepuk jidatnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah namanya berlaku juga disini sama seperti yang lain? tapi itu patut dicoba!" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Kim Jongin?"

Dahi gisaeng itu berkerut mencoba mengingat teman kerjanya dengan nama tersebut. "Hamba tidak mengenal Kim Jongin tuan. Namun ada gisaeng bernama Jongin dari keluarga Lee."

"Tunjukkan aku jalannya!" titahnya langsung.

Luhan dan Tao digiring ke pavilion utama di kawasan itu. "Nona Jongin, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda?" gisaeng itu mengumumkan kehadirannya namun tak ada jawabannya. "Nona Jongin!"

"Nona Jongin! Apakah anda sudah bangun?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda di lempar ke depan jendela hingga menimbulkan suara memekikkan telinga serta mengagetkan mereka. gisaeng itu berbalik dengan takut. "Sepertinya nona Jongin tidak sedang ingin di ganggu. Sebaiknya tuan-tuan kembali nanti malam?"

Luhan memandang aneh gisaeng dihadapannya. "apa dia gisaeng tertinggi disini?"

"Benar tuan, nona Jongin adalah Gisaeng terbaik dari rumah minum ini."

"Tapi apa ia tidak bisa berbicara? Mengapa ia harus melempar sesuatu untuk mengusir?" decih Luhan sebal serta tak percaya.

"Nona Jongin tidak pernah berbicara semenjak ia dibawa kerumah minum tuan."

Luhan mengeryit heran. "Kau pergilah, biar aku bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi tuan…"

"PERGI!" desis Luhan dengan lirikan yang ia tak sadari sangat mengerikan. Gisaeng itu segera menunduk memberi hormat dan lari dari tempat. "Ada apa dengannya Tao?"

Tao menggeleng, sejujurnya ia sudah ketakutan setengah mati sejak suara Luhan yang menahan amarah ditambah lagi percakapan yang ia tidak mengerti berujung pada desisan suara Luhan. "A…ak…ak..aku tak tahu Luhan ge."

"Kau kenapa?" tao lagi-lagi kembali menggeleng. Sedangkan Luhan mengedikkan bahunya sembari berjalan mendekati kamar yang ditempati Jongin. Ia membukanya paksa hingga terbuka lebar dan segera menghindari baskom besi yang melayang bebas menuju wajahnya.

"YAK MICHEOSEO!" teriaknya dan segera terpaku ketika melihat keadaan kamar yang cukup luas tapi berantakan. Sedangkan sosok Jongin dengan mata bengkak serta hanya berpakaian dalaman wanita dengan bahu terekspos.

Jongin sendiri mengeryit heran. Baru Luhan yang meneriakan bahasa Korea padanya. Sedangkan Tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya kelantai dengan pipi bersemu.

Tangan Luhan yang masih memegangi pintu segera melepasnya dan mengambil selembar perkamen dengan tinta hitam yang beraturan di dalamnya. Ia mengangkat matanya dan menatap Jongin bingung. "Hangul?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

Ucapan Luhan membuat mata Jongin membulat dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Luhan, sama tak percayanya dengan Luhan.

"Tao masuk!" suruhnya, namun Tao hanya mengangkat kepalanya kaget dan tak bergerak. Luhan segera menariknya masuk dan menutup pintu serta menyegelnya dengan tusuk rambut.

Luhan kembali menoleh pada Jongin yang menatapnya dengan pengharapan dan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kkamjjong…Kkamjjong… kaukah itu?"

Jongin membawa tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Hyung…hyung…hyung kupikir aku sendirian di dunia ini?" racau Jongin yang langsung memeluk Luhan yang segera membalasnya. Ia sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa stressnya aku menemukan diriku di dunia ini dengan identitas perempuan serta status yang seperti ini!"

"Kau juga tidak tahu 'kan bagaimana shocknya aku menemukan diriku sebagi Oracle kerajaan China!" sahut Luhan yang juga ikut menangis dan melimpahkan keluh kesahnya. "Aku adalah Xi Chu Lie, oracle kejam yang menggunakan kepercayaan raja untuk mengambil keuntungan pribadi."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan mata yang berair. "Siapa Xi Chu Lie?"

"Dia ada di buku sejarah Tiga Kerajaan sebagai mastermind dibelakang kudeta di masa pemerintah permasuiri Ki." Jelas Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang penting kita sama-sama menderita hyung." Ungkap Kai yang segera menarik Luhan untuk duduk, sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Tao.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini Kkamjjong-ah?"

"Setelah Sehun tidak sengaja membuatmu terbentur meja, kami semua panic dan membawamu ke rumah sakit. sehun sangat merasa bersalah, ia tidak meninggalkan sisimu sama sekali semenjak hyung dinyatakan koma," jelas Kai antusias.

"Kurasa itu menjelaskan kenapa aku berada disini tanpa terbangun dari mimpi burukku." Sahut Luhan sarkastik.

"Yeah mungkin, tapi itu tidak menjelaskan mengapa aku disini? Setelah berhasil menyeret Sehun pulang, aku menggantikannya menjagamu. Tapi setelah itu aku terbangun disini sebagai wanita." Sambungnya penuh horror. "Beruntungnya aku mengenal alat music tradisional dan mengetahui beberapa tarian."

"Kurasa hidupmu sedikit lebih baik Kkamjjong-ah, aku bangun dengan modus hilang ingatan karena aku tak tahu harus berbuat dan bersikap seperti cenayang tertinggi." Kai menyengir tak berdosa dan langsung di kagetkan dengan kedua tangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba mendarat di dadanya.

"Errr, apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Kai heran, tapi tidak menyingkirkan tangan Luhan.

"Apa kau benar-benar wanita Kkamjjonga-ah?" Luhan balas bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Dengan kasar Kai menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan mendelik tak percaya. "Diamlah hyung," ujarnya dengan nada tersinggung. "Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya terlihat menonjol tapi tidak menarik perhatian." Balasnya sembari mengukur dadanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Apa kurang besar hyung?"

"Begitulah," timpal Luhan yang menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba melihatnya dari sudut yang berbeda. "Kurasa kau harus menyumpalnya dengan tambahan kain. Walaupun aku mengenalmu sebagai pria normal, tapi aku harus mengakui kau terlihat cantik dalam balutan hanbok itu."

"Sekitar sebesar ini," ucap Luhan yang lagi-lagi memposisikan tangannya untuk menangkup dada Kai.

"Tapi hyung, semakin banyak kain semakin panas." Sahut Kai yang juga meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Luhan hingga pekikan Tao menyadarkan mereka.

Refleks mereka melepaskan tangan mereka dan mengambil jarak. "TIDAK! Ini tidak yang seperti yang kau pikirkan Tao!" jerit Luhan panic.

"Panda hyung?" tanya Kai pada Luhan mencoba mengkonfirmasi.

Pemandangan Luhan yang memeluk dan menangkupkan tangannya di dada seorang gisaeng sudah membuat tuli Tao dengan suara Kai yang jelas-jelas terdengar _manly_. Tao memandang Luhan dengan campuran horror, tidak percaya dan merendahkan.

"Lu..han ge, aku…aku…" Tao sepertinya tidak bisa menemukan sebuah kata.

"Hanya sebuah cara hyung," seru Kai mengangguk mantap pada Luhan yang terlihat masih tidak mengerti. Namun gerakan berikutnya membuat mulut Luhan menganga dan Tao dengan cekatan menutup matanya.

Kai dengan beringasnya merobek pakaian atasnya berserta roknya hingga membuatnya bertelanjang dada. Dengan sigap Luhan memukul kepalanya.

"Aigoo! APPO HYUNG!" seru Kai sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau gila! Buat apa kau buka baju dengan gaya dramatisasi begitu?" sentak Luhan marah. "Kau membuatku merasa seperti seme yang mesum!"

Luhan menghela napasnya kasar dan beringsut mendekati Tao yang masih menutup wajahnya. "Tao, dengarkan gege! Buka matamu dan kau akan mengerti." Tao menggeleng dan masih menutup matanya.

"Walaupun Tao adalah preman disini, tapi terbukti dia sangat menghormati privasi seorang wanita." Ungkap Luhan pada Kai dengan bahasa Korea. "Tapi tetap saja kepribadiannya sama saja dengan Tao yang kita kenal."

"Kau tahu hyung? Aku sudah lumayan senang saat kau bilang Tao adalah preman. Setidaknya wajah dan pekerjaannya saling mendukung." Ucap Kai kecewa. "Tapi ya sudahlah."

"Bisakah kau tidak melenceng dari topic dan bantu aku menyadarkan Tao yang pemalu ini?" pinta Luhan sembari memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Tao dan melepas paksa tangan itu serta menutupi pandangan Tao dari Kai yang masih berdiri dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Tao, percaya padaku! Gisaeng yang kau lihat bukanlah wanita." Ungkap Luhan lembut dan perlahan beralih agar Tao melihat Kai.

Kai yang tidak mengerti mandarin tersenyum lebar dan pose seperti pemotretan sedangkan Tao menganga lebar, antara tak percaya dan takjub. Luhan sendiri menepuk dahinya, frustasi dengan gaya Kai.

"Luhan ge?" ucap Tao terbata.

"Tao kenalkan ini Kim… bukan, maksudku Lee Jong In. Dia, err, menyamar menjadi seorang gisaeng."

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung?" tanya Kai, bingung.

"Aku hanya mengenalkanmu padanya." Luhan kembali duduk begitu pula dengan Kai. "Sebenarnya bagaimana bisa kau berakhir dengan menjadi gisaeng seperti ini Kkamjjong?"

Kai mengedikkan bahunya, ia melirik Tao yang perlahan tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Tapi kalau dari ingatan yang perlahan kembali, Lee Jongin dimada ini berasal dari keluarga miskin yang terpaksa menjual putra mereka bekerja di rumah minum. Tapi kepala gisaeng di rumah ini menemukan potensi Jongin dan membuatnya menjadi gisaeng."

"Kau juga punya ingatan yang kembali?" Kai hanya mengangguk. "Aku juga, terkadang ingatan ini membuatku bingung. Apakah aku berasal dari masa ini atau masa depan?"

Mereka terdiam dan termenung, begitu pula dengan Tao yang memilih diam dan akan bertanya nanti hingga kata-kata Kai memecahkan kesunyian.

"Jadi, apa kita bisa kembali kemasa depan jika kita memang berasal dari masa depan?"

"Molla, tapi" Luhan memandang Kai tak yakin. "Kita perlu 13 darah."

*Past*

"Itu berarti kita perlu menemukan Suho hyung, Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung?" ujar Kai mantap.

"Itu belum pasti dan kau melupakan Sehunnie, Kkamjjong!" Luhan mencoba mengingatkan.

Kai malah mendengus sebal, baru saja ia ingin berkata. Pintu yang masih tersegel dengan tusuk rambutnya tersentak seperti berusaha dibuka. Mereke berdua – lupakan Tao yang tidak mengerti apa-apa – menatap horror pintu tersebut.

"Pakai bajumu Kkamjjong," bisik Luhan yang langsung dituruti Kai dengan mengambil selimutnya dan melilitkan itu di tubuh bagian atas bersamaan dengan pintu yang menjeblak terbuka.

Keadaan hening. Luhan menatap tak percaya sosok dihadapannya, rupanya ia telah melupakan bagaimana cara pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kai.

"Sehun…nie," lirih Luhan yang langsung menoleh ke arah Kai yang menatap kesal pada Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun menatap bengis Luhan dan beralih pada Kai. "Berani sekali kau menolakku dan menerima pria rendahan ini!"

Luhan melirik pakaiannya yang memang terlihat seperti rakyat jelata. Ketika Sehun beranjak mendekati Luhan dengan aura menyeramkan, dengan sigap Tao menghadang. Baru saja Sehun akan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Luhan, tubuhnya telah terbanting ke lantai kayu dengan tangan kanan terkunci dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kkamjjong-ah, sebaiknya kau pergi kemar lain dan memakai baju." Bisik Luhan ditengah erangan Sehun. "Dengan keadaan seperti ini, posisiku dan Tao akan terpojok. Carilah bantuan agar Sehunnie tidak mengejarku kembali ke istana."

Dengan itu Kai keluar dari kamarnya dengan beberapa potong pakaian menuju kamar kepala rumah minum ini untuk menunggu suasana tegang. Setelah Kai menghilang dari balik pintu, Luhan berbalik menghadap Tao dan Sehun yang meronta.

"Tao, kita harus pergi dari sini tanpa ia mengikuti kita." Pinta Luhan yang menemukan keuntungan berbahasa mandarin disaat genting seperti ini. "Lakukan sesuatu!"

Tao mengangguk dan menarik Sehun hingga berdiri lalu membantingnya hingga tersungkur cukup jauh. Dengan cepat Tao menarik tangan Luhan dan pergi dari rumah gisaeng itu. di belakang mereka, Sehun berlari mengejar mereka namun terhambat oleh seorang wanita dengan dandanan lengkap gisaeng beserta Kai yang berdiri di belakang wanita itu.

Setelah cukup jauh berlari dari tempat itu, Luhan memperlambat langkahnya diikuti oleh Tao. Tanpa mereka sadari, terkurung dalam kamar Kai telah menghabiskan waktu mereka seharian. Langit sudah sangat gelap dan jalanan sudah sepi.

Luhan berbalik menghadap Tao yang berjalan dibelakangnya, "Berjalanlah disampingku Tao, kau tidak perlu mengikuti adat kasta itu padaku. Kita sederajat, mengerti?" Tao mengangguk pelan, matanya tidak berhenti memancarkan keterkaguman.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah berjalan beriringan bersama Tao menuju istana. Setelah cukup lama dilanda kesunyian, Luhan berucap. "Tao, jangan katakan apapun tentang Jongin. Jika identitasnya terbongkar, maka kekuasaanku tak akan menyelamatkannya."

Tao memandang Luhan bingung. "Menyelamatkannya? Dari apa?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat? Jongin adalah pria, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa selama ini ia melakukan penipuan dengan menyamar menjadi wanita."

Tao mengerti dan mengangguk mantap. "Hamba mengerti, hamba akan tutup mulut."

"Kita dalam derajat yang sama Tao, jangan gunakan kata hamba." Titah Luhan, sedikit geram bercampur geli melihat sosok Tao yang penurut ini.

Tao lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Sepertinya, Jongin sangatlah berarti untuk anda, Luhan ge?"

Luhan tersenyum membuat Tao tanpa sadar bersemu. "Ia adalah adikku, adikku yang harus mengalami apa yang juga kualami."

Tao tersenyum lembut. "Luhan ge, kurasa semua desas-desus tentangmu adalah sebuah kebohongan."

Luhan berhenti melangkah, diikuti Tao 3 langkah kemudian. "Desas-desus tentangku?"

"Ya, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan ge adalah tukang sihir yang kejam. Semua perintah raja yang dikeluarkan adalah sebenarnya titah Luhan ge. Bahkan kudengar, Luhan ge pernah mengorbankan adik gege sendiri untuk upacara pengorbanan." Secara tidak sadar, kalimat Tao telah mengkonfirmasi segala kecemasan yang dirasakan Luhan tentang sikap dan tingkah lakunya di masa ini. "Tapi sekarang aku tahu, aku tahu bahwa semua itu adalah kebohongan."

Luhan tersenyum kecut, namun dengan cepat menggantinya dengan senyum manis. "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tega melakukan semua yang dikatakan desas-desus itu." balas Luhan menyetujui Tao, tapi sesungguhnya semua yang dikatakan Luhan hanya untuk mempertahankan egonya dan membohongi dirinya sendiri. "Ayolah kita harus pulang, aku yakin Lay dan Kris pasti sudah khawatir menunggu kita?"

Luhan dan Tao kembali ke pavilion yang telah disediakan oleh pihak kerajaan. Mereka berjalan lambat-lambat berusaha mengulur waktu ketika mendapati Lay, Kris dan Min Seok berdiri menanti mereka di pintu masuk.

"Tao, ingat! Jangan katakan apapun." Ucap Luhan memperingati.

"Ya, Luhan ge."

Luhan tersenyum lebar mencoba menutupi rasa lelah dan kesalnya dari ketiga pria yang telah menunggunya dengan tatapan marah. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Angin malam tidak cocok untuk tubuh kalian." Tanya Luhan mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan yang akan berlangsung.

"Luhan ge, darimana saja anda seharian ini?" tanya Lay langsung pada topic.

Luhan memberengut dan masuk kedalah paviliunnya sembari memberi kode pada yang lainnya untuk masuk. "Aku hanya mencari anggota lain" dustanya.

Min Seok menatapnya penasaran. "Dan apakah kau menemukan mereka?" luhan menggeleng santai dan merebahkan dirinya di sebuah kursi.

"Tapi, anda tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa pengawalan!" sergah Kris yang mengingat tujuan pembicaraan ini. "Bagaimana jika sesuatu menimpa anda?"

"Aku membawa Tao, dan ia cukup untuk melindungiku. Buktinya, aku kembali ke istana dengan selamat."

"Bukan maksudku meremehkan kemampuan Tao, Luhan ge" Sambung Min Seok, "Hanya saja, pengawalan satu orang tak bisa anda gunakan selamanya."

Luhan tersenyum lelah. "Bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini esok? Aku dan Tao cukup lelah mengelilingi kota hari ini"

Lay ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun melihat ekspresi lelah yang terpancar dari keduanya. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dan mengundurkan diri, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Luhan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu dan menggantinya dengan pakaian bersih. Tapi pikirannya tak berpusat pada apa yang ada dihadapannya. "Langkah selanjutnya adalah menemukan Suho, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun," pikirnya bersamaan dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Lalu setelah itu apa?"

*Past*

Beberapa hari berlalu tanpa Luhan melakukan kegiatan berarti. Setiap pagi ia bersandiwara menuju kuil dan berdoa. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai cenayang. Bagaimana cara seorang cenayang berdoa. Alhasil, ia hanya terduduk di depan patung untuk beberapa waktu yang lama atau terkadang meniup lilin di sekitar ruangan berdoa satu persatu.

Kris, Lay dan Tao hanya bisa bungkam. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiran tuan mereka dan tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan.

Ini hari kedelapan, dimana Luhan seperti biasa terbangun dini hari dan menuju kuil. Kali ini ia tidak berdiam diri dihadapan patung melainkan meniup lilin satu persatu hingga matahari terbit dan beranjak menuju kolam di dekat kuil dan kembali termenung.

Suara derap langkah mendekati Luhan dan yang lain. Namun Luhan sendiri tidak menyadarinya dan tetap terdiam. Beberapa pasukan tersebut berpasasan dengan ketiga pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Luhan dan memberi salam sebelum melewati mereka.

Sayangnya, pasukan itu berhenti saat jarak mereka cukup jauh. Tapi yang memancing pasukan itu untuk berhenti adalah pimpinan mereka. ia kembali berbalik dan menghampiri tiga utusan Guan tersebut.

"Maafkan saya mengganggu," ujar pimpinan pasukan itu, tidak lain adalah Sehun dalam balutan pakaian pengawal kerajaan tertinggi.

Panggilan Sehun membuat mereka berbalik dan mengejutkan Tao serta Sehun yang saling mengenali satu sama lain. Tao sendiri tidak bisa berkutik sementara Sehun memandanginya dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" hardik Sehun keras, mengejutkan tidak hanya Tao namun semuanya hingga Luhan beranjak dan menghampiri mereka.

"Sehunnie," ucapan lirih Luhan membuat Sehun memandangnya dan membulatkan matanya.

"Kau!" tanpa sadar Sehun memekik dan menunjuk Luhan tepat diwajahnya.

Luhan melangkah, menutup jarak diantaranya dengan Sehun. Tangannya menurunkan tangan Sehun yang segera membatu. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai menyentuh pipi Sehun dan membelainya. Tatapan sendu dari Luhan membuatnya sama sekali tidak berkutik dan tenggorokannya yang seperti tercekat.

Luhan menyingkirkan bulu dari topi yang dikenakan oleh Sehun dan menangkup wajah tanpa cela itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Bogosipda," ungkap Luhan lirih dan memeluknya.

**TBC**

**sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah baca ff ini walaupun menjadi silent reader but please, make some review for me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : The Past**

**Cast : Xi Luhan and all the member.**

**Warning And Disclaimer : seluruh member milik keluarga dan tuhan-nya, saya hanya pinjam nama dan ide cerita murni milikku.**

**P.S : seluruh kronologi, sejarah, dan sihir yang terjadi dalam cerita ini murni fiksional dari author.**

**P.P.S : please berikan aku pendapat tentang ff ini mau dibikin Yaoi atau nggak?**

**_Previously on 'The Past'_**

"Kau!" tanpa sadar Sehun memekik dan menunjuk Luhan tepat diwajahnya.

Luhan melangkah, menutup jarak diantaranya dengan Sehun. Tangannya menurunkan tangan Sehun yang segera membatu. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai menyentuh pipi Sehun dan membelainya. Tatapan sendu dari Luhan membuatnya sama sekali tidak berkutik dan tenggorokannya yang seperti tercekat.

Luhan menyingkirkan bulu dari topi yang dikenakan oleh Sehun dan menangkup wajah tanpa cela itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Bogosipda," ungkap Luhan lirih dan memeluknya.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendengarkan detak jantung berirama milik Sehun. Pemilik jantung itu hanya bisa membatu dengan tubuh tegang yang dipeluk oleh pria asing dengan posisi tinggi di Guan. Para bawahan hanya bisa ikut mematung melihat dua orang dengan posisi tinggi berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Luhan ge," suara Tao menyadarkan Luhan yang sedang mengusap wajahnya tepat didada Sehun. Ia ikut menegang dan hal itu dirasakan oleh Sehun.

"Oh shit! What have I done?" desis Luhan yang masih bisa didengar oleh semuanya.

Berpura-pura seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan atau berpura-pura sedang kerasukan. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Sehun sembari memasang wajah dingin. Ia memandang mata kebingungan itu lama, tanpa tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya untuk menutupi kesalahannya.

"You!" ucap Luhan dibuat dengan nada berat dan bukan dirinya serta menggunakan bahasa asing berharap mereka semua mengira bahwa ia sedang mengatakan ramalan tentang Sehun. "Don't you know I missed you so much?! Why I had to meet you in this condition? After you send me in this abnormal world! Why?! Why?!"

Luhan melepaskan wajah Sehun dan mundur beberapa langkah masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya sebelum berbalik dramatis dengan mengibaskan jubah ke-cenayang-annya lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang tetap mematung.

Ketiga pengikut Luhan segera mengikuti Luhan yang mulai menjauh. Ketika mereka berempat menghilang dari hadapan Sehun di tikungan, Luhan segera berlari dengan wajah memerah menuju bagian lain dari kolam di sekitar kuil.

Luhan berjalan lambat menuju tiang penyangga pavilion kecil itu dan berulang kali memukulkan kepalanya sebelum dihentikan oleh Kris dan Lay yang heran dan panic. ia segera terduduk ditempat sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangannya.

"AAAA!" Teriakan Luhan mengejutkan ketiga pengikutnya. Bagai kucing yang merasakan gatal pada kukunya, ia menggaruk tiang penyangga dengan depresi. "HUAA!"

Kris menatap horror tuan dihadapannya, ia sudah melayani Luhan hampir 28 bulan purnama tapi ia baru kali ini mendapati tuannya bertingkah mengerikan seperti ini. perlahan Kris mendekati Luhan dan menghentikan tangan Luhan, menghiraukan tatapan cemas yang dilontarkan Tao dan Lay.

"Luhan ge?" panggil Kris, khawatir.

"KYAA! Aku malu sekali!" teriak Luhan dalam bahasa Guan.

Seketika itu juga, Tao merasakan bulu romanya meremang. Bukan karena takut melainkan mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tuannya. "Luhan ge, anda tidak mengatakan bahwa…?"

"Tao, bagaimana ini? aku malu sekali! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba memeluknya?" racau Luhan tanpa peduli bahwa Tao sudah mendapatkan tatapan 'menuntut penjelasan'. Tao menjelaskan semuanya tanpa menyinggung tentang Gisaeng Jongin sama sekali. Rupanya Tao sangatlah berbakat dalam berbohong sementara Luhan merutuki kebodohannya.

"Ia pasti salah paham dengan aku yang meracau tentang hal yang kukatakan." Keluh LUhan yang mulai tenang.

"Kurasa kita tak perlu mencemaskan hal itu Luhan ge," sahut Tao. "Sekarang kita harus mencemaskan alasan yang harus kita berikan tentang aku yang memukulnya ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, mengingat ia mengenakan pakaian pengawal kerajaan yang memungkinkan kita bertemu dengannya sewaktu-waktu."

Racauan Luhan terhenti dan memandang ketika bawahannya penuh arti. "Katakan saja, kita mengiranya orang jahat dan membantu Jong- maksudku wanita itu melarikan diri darinya. Itu satu-satunya alasan yang bisa kuberikan sekarang."

"Aku pikir itu cukup kuat, Luhan ge." Timpal Lay, "Namun sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke istana karena anda memiliki janji untuk upacara minum the bersama Yang Mulia Raja Goryeo."

Luhan mendumel kecil sementara dalam hatinya terus mengutuk dirinya yang harus terus-menerus berbohong demi kebohongan lainnya.

*Past*

"Cenayang Xi Chu Lie menghadap Yang Mulia!" teriak seseorang tepat disebelah Luhan, membuatnya menutup telinganya dan memandang sebal sang kasim.

Pintu utama terbuka dan Luhan melangkah mengikuti kasim lainnya menuju ruang kerja sang Raja. Leeteuk, atau raja Goryeo yang sekarang menyambut Luhan hangat dan segera mempersilahkannya duduk sementara Kris berdiri dibelakangnya. Jika kalian bertanya dimana Lay dan Tao, jawabannya Chen datang berkunjung.

"Aku dengar anda pergi menikmati Goryeo, Chu Lie-ssi?" tanya raja sembari menunggu the disajikan oleh para pelayan.

Luhan mengangguk canggung, ia memandang tangan-tangan pelayan yang menyiapkan teh. Tak pernah ia bayangkan duduk dihadapan leader Super Junior sebagai raja sebenarnya di dunia ini. "Hamba menemukan teman hamba yang hilang." ujarnya tanpa peduli.

"Hmm, benarkah?" sahut raja ini lembut. "Tapi, kurasa anda kemari bukan untuk menemukan teman anda?" Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Apapun yang direncanakan oleh Guan, hal itu tidak akan terjadi!"

Ucapan frontal serta nada tegas yang diucapkan raja Goryeo membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang raja. Ia tak menyangka bahwa seorang raja dalam pengawasan kerajaan Guan berani mengutarakan hal seperti itu pada utusan Guan.

Mulut Luhan terus membuka dan menutup sebelum mengukir sebuah senyuman tulus. Namun senyuman itu membuat raja Goryeo terkejut dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sebuah pergerakan cepat terjadi dihadapan Luhan.

Min Seok keluar dari balik pintu dan berdiri disamping rajanya, menahan bahu sang raja yang bergetar. Luhan yang tak mengerti hanya memandang dalam diam, sementara Kris bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Wangha, perhatikan sikap anda!" ucap Min Seok.

Kalimat Min Seok membuat mata Luhan membulat, tak percaya bahwa seorang jendral mampu berbicara seperti itu pada rajanya. Luhan berdeham sedikit dan melirik pelayan gemetar. "Apa tehnya sudah siap?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mengulurkan secangkir teh yang segera diterima oleh Luhan. Leeteuk juga segera duduk dengan Min Seok berdiri di belakangnya. Leeteuk yang juga menerima tehnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Choi Young-ah!"

Luhan yang sedang meminum tehnya segera tersedak ketika mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Ia mengambil sapu tangan putihnya sembari menahan batuk dan menatap Min Seok tak percaya. Walau ia tak mempelajari sejarah Korea dengan mendalam tapi ia tahu sedikit bahwa Goryeo lepas dari Guan dalam masa ini dibawah naungan jendral Choi Young. Namun ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa Choi Young adalah Kim Min Seok alias Xiumin alias Baozi.

"Luhan ge," ujar Kris. Luhan mengangkat tangannya meminta Kris untuk tenang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya tersedak." Luhan meletakkan tehnya, dan memandang raja dihadapannya dengan senyuman sedikit canggung. "Err, aku pergi ke Goryeo tidak dibawah permintaan Feng. Aku kemari murni dengan tujuanku sendiri, tanpa campur tangan urusan politik atau apapun itu. aku harap Yang Mulia mengerti maksud hamba?"

Leeteuk mengangguk walaupun tak mengerti. Baru saja ia ingin bicara, suara kasim memberitahukan kedatangan seseorang.

"Wangha, Penjaga Stempel Istana ingin bertemu dengan anda?"

"Persilahkan ia masuk." Titahnya.

Sosok yang datang membuat jantung Luhan kembali berdetak tidak normal. Sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang memberi hormat dengan canggung pada sang raja dan memberi hormat padanya juga.

"Hamba Penjaga Stempel Istana Jun Myeon dari keluarga Kim memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia Raja dan utusan Guan. Cenayang Xi Chu Lie."

Luhan tidak mampu bergerak, matanya hanya terfokus pada sosok Suho dihadapannya. Apa seluruh member EXO berkumpul dalam satu istana? Pertama ia dikejutkan oleh Min Seok yang ternyata Choi Young, siapapun nama atau gelarnya? Sekarang ia dikejutkan oleh Suho sebagai penjaga stempel istana.

"Ah, kepalaku sakit." keluh Luhan yang langsung menurunkan pandangannya. "Maaf Yang Mulia, bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita lain kali?" Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengantar Luhan keluar dari pavilion utama.

"Anda baik-baik saja Luhan ge?" tanya Kris, raut kecemasan terpancar kuat.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan," ucap Luhan final dan berjalan menuju gerbang istana.

Dalam perjalanannya, Luhan menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya intens dari atas menara pengawas. Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk melihatnya, namun jarak yang memisahkan mereka cukup jauh hingga Luhan sama sekali tak melihat wajahnya. Tapi dari pakaian dan mahkotanya, ia yakin bahwa yang melihatnya adalah salah satu dari adik pangeran mahkota. Merasa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang istana diikuti Kris yang menerus bungkam.

"Bagaimana dengan pelajaran bahasamu Kris?" tanya Luhan ketika berada di pasar yang ramai.

Luhan berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kris yang tersenyum tipis. "Saya sudah mengerti sedikit demi sedikit apa yang dikatakan orang Luhan ge."

Luhan membalas senyumannya, "Baguslah, kita akan berada lama di Goryeo. Kita tidak bisa pergi dari sini, tidak ketika masalah belum terselesaikan." Luhan menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya dengan lirih. Luhan kembali berjalan, "Hah, kita akan pulang larut karena ak memerlukan nasihat cenayang."

Kris tidak membantah dan mengikuti Luhan namun tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya. "Anda adalah seorang cenayang, tetapi mengapa anda memerlukan nasihat cenayang yang kedudukannya lebih rendah dari anda?"

"Kedudukan tidak bisa menunjukkan kemampuan dan bakat seseorang, Kris. Kau harus belajar untuk menghormati status ataupun strata yang berada dibawahmu. Jangan pernah menganggap remeh apapun itu." nasihatnya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Luhan menemukan sebuah rumah kecil dengan banyak kertas mantra di dinding rumah dan wanita ber-hanbok dengan warna ganjil. Ia menghampirinya dan memberi hormat.

"Permisi apakah anda seorang cenayang?" tanya Luhan pada wanita yang masih menunjukkan punggungnya itu.

Wanita itu bangkit dan menatap Luhan ramah. Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan harus kembali tercekat ketika mengenali wanita itu sebagai senior-nya, Taeyeon.

"Hamba sangat tersanjung, Cenayang Xi mau berkunjung ke kediaman kumuh hamba," ucapnya setelah memberi hormat. Sedangkan Luhan tercengang ketika wanita ini mengenalinya. "Mari membicarakannya di dalam, Cenayang Xi"

Luhan mengikuti wanita itu masuk kedalam rumahnya dan bersyukur karena Kris mengikutinya juga. Setidaknya ia merasa aman. "Apa yang bisa hamba bantu tuan?"

Luhan terlihat ragu untuk memulainya namun ia menekan seluruh perasaannya dan mengungkapnya. "Akhir – akhir ini kemampuan kadang-kadang menghilang, hal ini terjadi semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpaku?"

Luhan sendiri tidak yakin apakah manusia biasa memang memiliki kemampuan spiritual yang membuat orang-orang yang memilikinya menyebut diri mereka sebagai cenayang. Tapi segala sesuatu yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini membuat semuanya mungkin menjadi nyata.

Awalnya ia kemari ingin meminta bantuan cenayang lain untuk membantunya mencari orang ketiga belas, karena ia yakin dua belas darah yang dibutuhkannya berasal dari satu groupnya. Namun karena banyak wajah famiar muncul satu persatu, ia tidak yakin darah ketigabelas harus ia ambil darimana?

"Bisa hamba melihat tangan tuan?"

Luhan segera menjulurkan tangannya dan langsung diterima Taeyeon. Setelah cukup lama mempelajari tangan Luhan, Taeyeon menarik tangannya. "Hamba tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tuan. Namun sesuatu menghambat aliran dan sirkulasi dari kekuatan tuan."

"Apa yang menghambatnya?"

"Seperti yang tuan ketahui, biasanya cenayang muda yang belum berpengalaman mengandalkan perasaannya untuk mengeluarkannya. Tapi semakin lama belajar, mereka bisa mengeluarkannya tanpa mengandal perasaaan."

Luhan termenung, kini ia tahu penyebabnya dan jawabannya menohok hatinya. Ia adalah cenayang berpengalaman yang kehilangan memorinya dan mengandal emosi.

"Namun, penyebab lainnya bisa saja karena ingatan anda yang tumpang tindih serta kecelakaan yang anda alami membuat kemampuan anda tertidur untuk sementara."

Mata Luhan membulat ketika menyadari sesuatu, dan seperti cenayang wanita ini pun tidak tahu apapun lagi dengan memberi penghormatan terakhir sebelum mengantar Luhan serta Kris keluar dari kediamannya.

Luhan memangku dagunya sementara tangan lainnya bersedekap dan berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Kris dibelakangnya belum berani untuk menanyakannya hingga Luhan berhenti dan duduk di tepi jembatan dengan memandang langit.

"Apa yang mengganggu anda Luhan ge?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Hah." Luhan menghela napasnya dan menggeleng lemah. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Anda tidak berbicara satu patah katapun dengan wanita tadi, tapi anda terlihat sangat terpukul." Ungkap Kris heran.

"Tidak bicara satu patah kata pun?" Luhan balik bertanya dan dijawab oleh anggukan mantap Kris. Kini ia kembali tersadar, Taeyeon dan dirinya tidak menggerakkan mulutnya tapi mengapa ia mendengar suara mengalun khas Taeyeon yang bertanya padanya?

"Aku juga tak tahu," balas Luhan jujur dan kembali berjalan tanpa arah.

Mereka tidak tahu seberapa lama mereka sudah berjalan ketika sebuah keributan memancing mereka untuk mendekat. Luhan dan Kris segera menyadari keberadaan Chen dan Lay di antara para penduduk yang membuat lingkaran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat kedua orang itu menyadari kehadiran Kris serta Luhan.

Lay menggigit kukunya, wajah khawatir menyelemutinya. "Ada seorang wanita yang diganggu oleh pemuda disini, dan Tao segera menolongnya. Saya pikir, Tao mengenal wanita itu."

"Maksudmu Tao yang sedang berkelahi disana?" pekik Kris keras dan segera menerjang tengah lingkaran.

Luhan hanya bisa terpaku mendengar ekspresi penuh khawatir dari Kris dan meninggalkan tugas untuk menjaganya. "Sejak kapan mereka berdua bersahabat?" tanya Luhan pada Chen dan Lay yang tersenyum tipis. "Apa aku ketinggalan infor…maksudku kabar?"

"Banyak yang terjadi selama anda mabuk laut di kapal Luhan ge." Sahut Lay pelan. "Bisa dipastikan bahwa Yi Fan sangat peduli pada Zitao,"

Luhan hanya bisa kembali terdiam dan menunggu Kris membawa Tao kembali. Tidak perlu waktu lama, Kris kembali bersama Tao. Namun, sepertinya tidak hanya Tao yang dibawa Kris melainkan dua orang wanita dengan penampilan gisaeng.

Wanita yang diyakini semuanya sebagai pelayan wanita yang satu lagi segera membungkuk hormat. "Terimakasih atas kemurahatian tuan yang telah menolong nona muda kami." Ujarnya berulang kali membungkuk. "Nama hamba adalah Ji Yeon dari rumah minum Choi dan nona kebanggaan kami, Jong In."

Lay, Chen dan Kris segera membalas membungkuk sedangkan Luhan dan Kai saling pandang heran. "Bukankah kau bisa membereskan preman sendiri, Kkamjjong?" tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi dan nada merendahkan. Kai hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelum mengangkat roknya sedikit serta menunjuk Ji Yeon dengan kesal. "Harga dirimu terluka?" Kai bersekap dan menghembuskan napas sebal. "Yak, apa kau bisu sekarang?!"

Kai mendelik kesal pada Luhan sebelum tersenyum cantik dan berkata tanpa suara. "Kau mau aku mati?"

"Ah, kau benar."

"Nona mengenal mereka?" tanya Ji Yeon memecahkan rasa penasaran yang lain. Tapi Kai tak menjawabnya. Kai menunjukkan sebuah rumah makan yang cukup mewah tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau yang bayar?" tanya Luhan tanpa rasa malu walaupun dipandangi dengan ekspresi terkejut dari semuanya kecuali Tao dan dibalas oleh jentikan jari Kai.

Kai memesan kamar yang cukup besar untu mereka dan mendapatkan pelayan yang sangat baik. Kai dan Luhan duduk agak jauh dari yang lain yang memandangi mereka curiga tapi tidak diperdulikan.

"Kau orang kaya disini?" Luhan bertanya sembari menunggu Kai kembali memberikan es untuk mengompress memar di wajah Tao.

Kai menunjuk rambutnya yang ditata sebegitu mewahnya dan duduk dihadapan Luhan tanpa menghiraukan tata karma gisaeng. "Aku seorang Diva disini, kalau tidak salah aku menari di pesta penyambutanmu di istana."

"Pesta penyambutanku? Ah, kau yang menari dengan lemah gemulai itu!" pekik Luhan yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tapi lagi-lagi tidak peduli.

"Yeah, kukira begitu. Bukankah kau utusan dari China, jadi pasti pesta itu adalah untuk penyambutanmu." Balas Kai acuh dan melirik bawahan Luhan. "Aku tahu kalau bukan hanya Tao bawahanmu, tapi aku tak menyangka Kris hyung bakal menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

Luhan menghembuskan napas kasar, "Aku cukup shock ketika mengetahui Kris itu pengawal pribadiku serta Lay yang hampir kehilangan nyawa karena aku." Luhan dan Kai saling bersulang sebelum minum. "Aku menemukan Suho sebagai Penjaga Stempel Istana."

"Tidak mengherankan, mengingat posisinya di EXO," balas Kai santai.

"Benarkah?" ujar Luhan tak percaya. "Lalu bagaimana kalau kubilang Umin hyung adalah Choi Young."

Sontak Kai menyemburkan minumannya tepat diwajah Luhan, masih dengan kondisi batuk Kai mencoba menemukan kain namun tidak menemukannya dan mengelap wajah Luhan dengan kain roknya.

"Aku menyesal memberitahu saat kau minum," dumel Luhan. "Aku punya berita baik dan buruk, kau…"

"Baik," sela Kai.

"Dimasa ini aku benar-benar seorang cenayang yang punya kemampuan supernatural, jika aku ingat bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Kemungkinan besar kita bakal dengan mudah pulang."

"Ok, yang buruk."

"Berita buruknya adalah aku dimasa ini adalah orang yang jahat dan kejam,"

"Lalu?"

"Banyak teori yang berputar dikepalaku tentang keberadaan kita disini. Kau bilang aku koma dimasa depan, dengan itu teori yang paling mendekati adalah rohku terlempar ke masa lalu dan menempati tubuhku di masa ini. Roh yang dimasa ini tertekan dan tertidur sedangkan aku yang menjalankan."

"Maksud hyung seperti MPD (Multiple Personal Disorder) begitu?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Sekarang yang jadi masalahnya, aku tak tahu kapan sisi jahatku bangun dan menyingkirkanku?"

Mereka terlarut dalam kebisuan, begitu pula dengan yang lain. Mereka terlalu focus pada atasan mereka tanpa menyentuh makan. Buatlah pengeculian untuk Tao yang mengetahui gender Kai. Hingga kepala Kai yang dibenturkan ke meja berulang kali oleh pemiliknya tanpa Luhan mencoba menghentikan.

"Jadi kita berjudi dengan waktu?" tanya Kai masih dengan kepala yang dibenturkan. Luhan hanya berdeham. "Kau tahu siapa pemilik darah ketiga belas?"

"No idea."

Kai berhenti memukulkan kepalanya dan mengusap dahinya pelan. "Aku akan bantu memikirkannya setelah aku selamat melewati malam ini."

"Wae?"

"Sehun menyewaku untuk malam ini."

"MWO!?" luhan berteriak keras dan bangkit dari duduknya memandang Kai tidak percaya. "ANDWAE!"

Kai memalingkan wajahnya sehingga seringaiannya tak terlihat dan kembali memandang Luhan dengan wajah memelas. "Mau membantu?"

**TBC**

**another chapter finished, please review guys! i need your support and love ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : The Past**

**Cast : Xi Luhan and all the member.**

**Warning And Disclaimer : seluruh member milik keluarga dan tuhan-nya, saya hanya pinjam nama dan ide cerita murni milikku.**

**P.S : seluruh kronologi, sejarah, dan sihir yang terjadi dalam cerita ini murni fiksional dari author. Happy reading guys.**

_**Previously on 'The Past'**_

Kai memalingkan wajahnya sehingga seringaiannya tak terlihat dan kembali memandang Luhan dengan wajah memelas. "Mau membantu?"

*Past*

Luhan duduk dengan bosan di kamar yang disediakan oleh Kai ditemani gisaeng-gisaeng yang pangkatnya lebih rendah, memainkan alat music tradisional yang membuatnya mengantuk. Sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rencana untuk menyelamatkan Kai dari Sehun.

Sementara itu, dibalik dinding pembatas ruangan ini Tao, Kris, Chen, dan Lay telah menunggu dengan was-was jika sesuatu terjadi pada tuan mereka, tanpa tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Gisaeng dan tuan mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun masuk dan duduk tidak jauh dari Luhan yang terkejut melihat kehadirannya. Baru ketika Sehun mengangkat gelasnya, ia menyadari Luhan yang terduduk dengan pandangan shock dari balik meja. Mereka tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun dan beralih ketika Kai masuk dengan penampilan lebih memesona dan menari mengikuti alunan music.

Sehun terlihat tak senang dengan kehadiran Luhan di ruangan ini. Namun cukup terhibur dengan tarian yang disajikan oleh Kai. Ketika Kai selesai menari, gisaeng itu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan duduk lalu menuangkan minuman di gelas kosong.

Kai tersenyum manis tapi dari sudut pandang Luhan senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan dan memaksa. Luhan punya firasat buruk namun tetap mengikuti gesture Kai. Ia mengumpat pelan dan meminum alcohol dalam satu tegukan serta membalas senyuman Kai.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kai bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan membuat gelas yang di genggam Sehun pecah. Tanpa sadar, Kai mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Luhan dan Luhan yang menegang, kedua-duanya memandang Sehun horror.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak marah. "APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI?"

Seluruh gisaeng langsung bangkit dan menunduk 900, ketakutan dengan gelagat Sehun. Salah seorang gisaeng maju dan berlutut, "Maafkan hamba yang tidak memberi pemberitahuan sebelumnya, Oh Nari" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. "Nona Jongin telah anda sewa bertepatan dengan pelanggan lainnya."

Sehun melemparkan tatapan mematikan ke arah Luhan. Luhan sendiri menelan dengan susah payah salivanya. Sehun mendekati Kai dan menariknya dari pelukan Luhan hingga mau tak mau ia pun ikut berdiri.

Kai mengeluarkan jeritan yang hampir menyerupai cicitan ketakutan perempuan, membuatnya segera menutup mulutnya. Jeritan itu mengundah bawahan Luhan untuk menerjang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melindungi tuan mereka.

Kai memandang Luhan dengan memelas dan Luhan mengeluarkan decihan. Kai mencoba melepaskan tangannya dan menggeleng menatap Sehun, ia terlihat hampir menangis dengan mata memerah dan berkaca-kaca persis layaknya wanita.

Sehun menatap geram pada Kai, "APA KELEBIHAN PRIA ITU?! APA KAU TAK TAHU DIA ADALAH SEORANG CENAYANG!" teriak Sehun membuat Kai diam tak berkutik. "AKU AKAN MENGHIDUPIMU! AKU AKAN MENYANYANGIMU! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bahagia, Agasshi." Teriakan Sehun berubah menjadi tangisan menyayat hati, air mata Sehun pun telah tumpah. "Biarkan aku memilikimu?"

Kai menggeleng lemah, membuat genggaman tangan Sehun mengendur. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Kai untuk mundur dan mendekati Luhan. Seperti gerakan slow motion, Kai membisik 'maaf' dan detik berikutnya, bibir Kai dan Luhan bertemu.

Walau hanya sebentar, hal itu membuat Luhan terpaku begitu pula dengan semuanya. Kai menarik bibirnya dan menatap Sehun penuh maaf.

"Maaf tuan-tuan," sebuah suara menginterupsi atmosfer yang tegang ini, membuat Luhan beralih di arah pintu. Sosok Choi Sooyoong berdiri dengan anggun dalam balutan hanbok Gisaeng. "Hamba tak bermaksud mengganggu, tapi tuan-tuan telah mengganggu pelanggan yang lain."

Sehun melempar pandangan sakit hati sekali lagi ke arah Luhan dan Kai yang cukup menohok hati dua 'sejoli' tersebut sebelum berbalik dan menghilang.

Sooyoung memerintahkan agar para gadis keluar dan menunduk, "Maaf tuan, sebaiknya anda kembali esok."

Luhan melirik Kai hingga membuat gisaeng itu bergidik ngeri. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan dengan mencium bibir suciku, Kkamjjong?" Luhan tersenyum begitu pula dengan suaranya yang lemah lembut tapi tidak dengan auranya. "Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali mencekikmu."

Sooyoung segera berlutut, "Maafkan sikap Jongin, Tuan. Hamba akan menghukumnya jika tuan memperbolehkan."

"Lay, tutup pintunya." Lay menuruti perintah Luhan tanpa membantah walaupun dalam kondisi ketakutan.

Luhan segera menuang air yang tersedia, berusaha mencuci segala bekas Kai yang tertinggal dibibirnya dibantu oleh Tao yang mengelus pundak. Kai menuntun Sooyoung untuk duduk dan menenangkan kepala rumah minum itu.

"Gwaenchana noona," suara Kai membuatkan Lay, Chen dan Kris berjengit. "Luhan hyung tahu identitasku dan mencoba membantu." Sooyoung menatap Kai terkejut di latarbelakangi suara muntah Luhan. "Aish hyung, hentikan. Kau membuatku jijik. Aku hanya menempelkan bibir bukan French kiss!"

"Kau pria!" teriak Chen, Lay dan Kris dalam bahasa Korea yang cukup fasih.

"Ne, ne, ne, Janganlah berteriak, kau mau aku ketahuan." Tegur Kai malas dan menunggu Luhan yang beringsut mendekati setelah mencuci isi perutnya.

"Lain kali kau minta tolong, aku takkan berpikir dua kali untuk menolaknya." Luhan membuat pernyataan dengan wajahnya yang lesu.

"Kyaa, kau sangat kejam Luhan oppa." Pekik Kai yang berlagak manja.

Luhan meliriknya dengan sebal. "Hentikan Kkamjjong, kau membuatku jijik."

Sooyoung menenggak minumannya dan menatap Luhan takut. "Bagaimana anda mengenal Jongin, Tuan?" tanyanya tergagap.

Luhan mendesah. "Ceritanya panjang." Luhan beralih pada bawahannya. "Chen, Lay, Kris, aku harap kalian bisa merahasiakan ini. Jika tidak aku tidak tahuapa yang akan menimpa kulit hitam ini,"

"Kenapa hanya aku, Lay dan Kris. Bagaimana dengan Tao?" sahut Chen heran sembari menunjuk Tao.

"Ia sudah lama mengetahuinya."

Kris segera berpaling pada Tao. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahu gege?"

"Aku dilarang untuk memberitahu kalian," balas Tao santai.

"Hah!" lagi lagi Luhan menghela napas sembari memandang kakinya yang disatukan.

"Apa yang membuat anda resah tuan?" tanya Sooyoung.

Luhan menatap Kai kesal. "Kau bilang akan membantuku. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah membuatku bermusuhan dengan Sehunnie? Jika kau menerimanya hidupmu juga akan baik-baik saja kalau kita tak kembali. Lagi pula, Sehunnie sudah menyatakan cinta padamu."

"SEHUNNIE, SEHUNNIE DAN SEHUNNIE," jerik Kai sebal. "Kenapa kau dari dulu selalu mendahulukan Sehun dari seluruh orang yang kau kenal? Apa otakmu turun ke dengkul hyung?! AKU PRIA!"

"LALU KENAPA KAU JADI GISAENG?!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU MAU JADI GISAENG?!"

Dada kedua orang itu naik turun tidak beraturan. Kedua orang yang baru saja berteriak satu sama lain, tanpa sadar masih ada orang di sekeliling mereka. Tanpa diduga-duga, mereka berdua kembali menghembuskan napas bersamaan.

"Aku akan membantumu menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Hmm," sahut Luhan sekenanya. "Aku sebaiknya kembali ke istana."

*Past*

"Luhan ge, Luhan ge!" Lay mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang tertidur dalam keadaan berkeringat dan menggumam ketakutan. Kris dan Tao hanya bisa berdiri di sudut ruangan dan memandang. "LUHAN GE!"

Perlahan kelopak mata indah itu terbuka, Luhan bangkit untuk duduk dengan susah payah. Ia segera menerima uluran air putih dari Tao dan di tenggak habis. Pakaian basah karena keringat dan napasnya masih tersengal.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Luhan ge?" tanya Tao, khawatir.

"Tak apa, hanya mimpi." Balas Luhan.

Tapi benarkah hanya mimpi? Luhan setelah itu tidak kembali tertidur, ia keluar dari pavilion dalam balutan hanbok putih yang merupakan pakaian dalam. Berjalan menuju kuil yang tak jauh di dini hari. Hanya Kris yang mengikutinya setelah melarang Lay dan Tao untuk menyerahkan penjagaan tuan mereka padanya.

"Kris," panggil Luhan ketika berdiam diri di beranda kuil. Kris mendekatinya dari belakang. "Jika suatu saat aku berlaku buruk, pukul aku sampai pingsan."

"Tapi, Luhan ge…" elak Kris terbata.

"Itu perintah."

"Sebaiknya anda kembali ke pavilion Luhan ge. Anda baru tidur selama 4 jam" pinta Kris tapi diabaikan oleh Luhan yang berjalan menuju kolam dan duduk di tepi.

Bulan masih setia menemani malam, begitupula dengan bayang-bayang mimpi Luhan. Mimpi yang semakin lama semakin menakutkan dan tidak manusiawi. Malam ini ia kembali bermimpi dirinya duduk disinggasa Raja dengan kursi raja bergaya Victorian tapi berwarna merah. Warna merah yang memercik diseluruh tubuh, seperti darah. Di tangan kanannya sebuah bola bening yang ditengahnya berlubang dan di tangan kirinya memegang mahkota. Mahkota yang dikenalinya sebagai mahkota yang selalu dikenakan Pangeran Kyu Hwa, Pangeran Kyuhyun.

Mimpi yang selalu mengingatkannya dengan eksitensi cenayang Xi sebenarnya. Entah dia yang meminjam tubuh ini atau ingatannya yang tercampur dalam masa ini ataupun kemampuan cenayang Xi yang mampu melihat masa depan dan membuatnya salah mengira bahwa ia berasa dari masa depan?

Tapi jika jawaban yang benar adalah yang ketiga, hal itu tidak menjelaskan eksitensi dari Kai. Ia menjadi bimbang dan berada dalam waktu genting dimana sisi asli dari tubuh ini bisa saja tiba-tiba bangun dan mengambil alih.

Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, Luhan tidak tahu apakah ia bisa mengambil alih tubuh untuk sementara waktu lagi dan berusaha untuk kembali? Kalau ia tidak berhasil, bisa di pastikan tubuh komanya dimasa depan dinyatakan meninggal.

"Apa yang dilakukan cenayang Xi di waktu yang janggal ini?"

Sebuah suara mengganggu pikiran Luhan dan membuatnya serta Kris berbalik untuk mendapati Pangeran Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian dalam jubah tidurnya.

Luhan menunduk hormat diikuti Kris. "Apa yang membuat pangeran Kyu Hwa berjalan-jalan dini hari?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi mengingat kita terbangun di waktu ini, satu-satu jawaban yang bisa kupikirkan hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk! Bukankah begitu Luhan-ssi?" Luhan termanggu, ia tidak bisa menjawab tidak dan tidak pula iya untuk pertanyaan ini. "Apapun mimpi yang dianggap cenayang sebagai petunjuk dewata, janganlah terlalu dipikirkan. Pengawal Wu, jaga tuan anda baik-baik?"

"Hamba mengerti pangeran," jawab Kris dan membuat Kyuhyun berlalu.

"Mimpi sebagai petunjuk dewata?" untuk beberapa menit Luhan terdiam kemudian menjerit bahagia. "Dia benar, aku adalah seorang cenayang, benarkan Kris?"

"Ya Luhan ge, anda memang cenayang." Sahut Kris sedikit bingung, mungkinkah tuannya melupakan identitasnya?

"Ya tuhan, mengapa aku melupakan hal terpenting itu! Ayo Kris kita kembali, masih ada 2 jam untuk kembali tertidur." Ajak Luhan yang langsung diiyakan oleh Kris.

Baru beberapa langkah Luhan berjalan kembali menuju paviliunnya. Ia kembali berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kris. "Dari tadi aku bicara bahasa Goryeo bukan?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Ya Luhan ge,"

"Kau mengerti?" ujar Luhan tak percaya.

"Berkat bantuan Jongdae, kemampuan bahasa Goryeo kami meningkat. Aku dan Lay sekarang hampir mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh orang sekitar. Tapi sayang, kemampuan Zitao belum meningkat," ungkap Kris bangga dengan pencapaiannya.

Luhan tersenyum tulus. "Aku tak heran dengan kemampuan Tao." Tanpa sadar Luhan terkikik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kembali Luhan terhenti di tengah perjalanannya menuju paviliunnya. Ia terhenti ketika satu-satunya jalan menuju pavilion harus melewati sosok Sehun yang berdiam diri menatap bulan dengan sedih. Luhan melirik Kris meminta persetujuan, namun ia teringat bahwa Kris adalah bawahannya yang menunggu perintah. Bukan Kris sang leader EXO-M sang tukang perintah, ironis bukan?

"Tunggu disini," titah Luhan.

"Baik, Luhan ge"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang langsung sadar dengan keberadaannya. Sehun memandang Luhan penuh benci dan amarah yang tertahan. "Apa yang dilakukan oleh Cenayang Xi yang hebat di saat seperti ini?" ucap Sehun yang terdengar sangat merendahkan.

"Apa kau tak takut menerima hukuman karena telah lancang berbicara?" balas Luhan yang tiba-tiba ingin bermain dengan kekuasaanya.

Sehun tertegun tapi dengan cepat wajah kembali seperti semula. "Dan apakah anda tidak takut menerima hukuman karena mengkhianati dewata?"

Luhan ingin sekali memukul Sehun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika bocah itu kurang ajar padanya. "Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang membalikkan pertanyaanku hari ini?" keluh Luhan dalam mandarin.

Luhan menatap Sehun kasihan dan sedih. Sedih karena Sehun harus jatuh cinta pada Kai dan kasihan karena Sehun jatuh cinta pada Kai. Entah apa yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Sehun dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" Sehun mencoba memberontak dari pelukan Luhan tapi dengan sigap Luhan menahannya dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Sehun-ah," tubuh Sehun yang meronta tiba-tiba terhenti. "Maafkan hyung jika hyung kasar padamu. Tapi hyung sangat menyanyangimu Sehun-ah. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti situasi ini, jika saat itu terjadi janganlah marah pada Jongin. Bocah itu juga terpaksa."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan tersenyum ceria, tanpa ia sadari ia menarik wajah Sehun dan mengecup dahinya. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Luhan kembali ke pavilion dan segera menyesali tindakannya ketika Ia sadar.

*Past*

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya, Ia cukup bersyukur ketika ia mengenali huruf hanja sebagai bagian dari huruf pinyin. Dan mendapati penjaga stempel istana memandangnya dengan heran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Jun Myeon ssi?"

Suho menggeleng. "Hanya saja hamba merasa terkejut mendapati tuan berada di perpustakaan istana setelah berada di Goryeo selama 3 minggu,"

Luhan menutup bukunya secara perlahan, "Apakah itu merupakan pujian, Jun Myeon ssi?" tanya Luhan yang merasa tersinggung tapi Suho tak menjawabnya. "Pernahkan anda mendengar tentang cawan Yeon Cha?"

Suho mengangkat alisnya, "Seluruh pelajar pernah mendengar tentang cawan Yeon Cha, cenayang Xi," Luhan tertarik mendengarnya dan memberikan isyarat untuk Suho berbicara lebih lanjut. "Semua pelajar mencoba menemukan cawan yang memberikan keabadian bagi seseorang yang meminum dari cawan itu. Tapi mengapa anda bertanya?"

Luhan menggeleng dan melihat keluar, menatap Tao dan Kris yang bertugas mengikutinya hari ini. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapat orang Goryeo tentang cawan itu." ungkap Luhan yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya.

Tanpa kata, Luhan keluar meninggalkan Suho yang terbingung-bingung mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Ia segera menghampiri Tao yang terpojok oleh Kris sembari memalingkan wajahnya. "Err, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Wajah Tao segera bersemu, tapi Kris tak langsung mengubah posisi mereka dan menatap Tao tajam sebelum menjauh dari Tao. "Bukan hal yang penting, Luhan ge."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balas Luhan agak ragu tapi membiarkan hal yang terjadi di depan matanya terlewat. "Kris bisa kau panggil Xiumin ke kediaman Chen, dan Tao kau jemput gisaeng menyebalkan itu juga," pintanya. Namun tak seorang pun bergerak dari tempatnya. "Err, ada yang salah?"

Kris maju dan menunduk hormat, "Maafkan atas kebodohon diri hamba, Luhan ge." Ujar Kris bingung. "saya mengerti siapa yang anda maksud dengan Chen tapi saya tak mengerti siapa yang Luhan ge maksud dengan Xiumin?"

Luhan menghela napasnya kasar, ia cukup merutuki kebodohannya juga. "Maksudku panggilkan jenderal Choi Young?" jawabnya sembari memijat pelipis. "Aku akan kembali ke pavilion agar pergi bersama Lay ke kediaman Chen."

Luhan segera kembali ke paviliunnya dan tidak mendapati Lay di dalamnya. "Ah, Lay berada di farmasi istana bukan?" ujar Luhan pada dirinya sendiri ketika mengingat Lay meminta izin darinya tadi pagi. Ia memutar haluan dan berpapasan dengan Sehun.

Baru saja Luhan akan menyapanya dengan canggung, mengingat hal yang sudah ia lakukan dini hari tadi sangat tidak senonoh untuk ukuran masa Goryeo, Sehun meliriknya kaget dan berlalu tanpa salam diikuti para bawahannya.

"Apa aku tidak salah liat tadi?" Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya walaupun pikirannya tak berada pada jalan dihadapannya. "Wajah Sehun terlihat sangat merah. Apa mungkin karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin?"

Tanpa pikir lebih lanjut, Luhan memasuki farmasi istana dan menemui Lay. "Luhan ge, mengapa anda datang ke tempat ini?" tanya Lay yang langsung meletakkan kendi yang dipegangnya.

"Kau sibuk?" Lay menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, ikut aku." Luhan segera menarik tangan Lay dan hanya melepaskan sesaat untuk Lay melepas jubah tabibnya. Ia segera menggiring Lay ke kediaman Chen walaupun di tuntun oleh Lay karena tidak pernah ke tempat Chen sebelumnya.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" ujar Luhan retoris ketika mendapati semuanya telah berkumpul. "Tumben sekali aku tidak melihat pelayan mengikutimu Kkamjjong?" tanyanya sembari mengambil tempat duduk di lingkaran itu.

"Sooyoung noona memutuskan untuk membiarkanku pergi sendiri ketika tahu bahwa yang memintaku pergi adalah kau," sahut Kai dan menoleh ketika mendapati Min Seok terpaku. "Ada apa Xiumin hyung?"

Min Seok tak menjawab dan lagi-lagi Luhan menghela napas, "Aku harap anda tak memberitahu identitas Kkamj… maksudku Jongin?"

"dia pria," tunjuk Min Seok yang diangguki oleh semuanya.

"Tinggalkan dia," ujar Kai kasar. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu mengumpulkan kita di rumah Chen hyung? Walaupun aku tak menyangka dia cukup kaya untuk ukuran zaman ini."

"Ini tentang cawan Yeon Cha," semuanya terkecuali Kai menatap Luhan penuh penjelasan.

"Maaf, apa Cuma aku disini yang tidak tahu apapun tentang Yeon Cha." Sela Kai ketika menyadari perubahan suasana.

"Cawan Yeon Cha adalah cawan yang mampu memberikan keabadian bagi peminum langsung dari cawan itu," jelas Chen. "Tapi mengapa anda membicara tentang cawan ini, Luhan ge?"

"Hyung, buat apa kau mencari gelas keabadian itu? Kau tidak mau abadi tinggal disini kan?" seru Kai bingung. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya namun kembali terduduk ketika keseimbangannya oleng mengikuti arah sanggul rambutnya.

Luhan mendelik sebal, "Urusi saja rambutmu itu! Aku heran, benarkah IQ-mu 5 digit lebih tinggi daripada Sehunnie?" balas Luhan sarkastik.

Kai menatap Luhan terluka, "Kau tahu, aku tidak ada pengetahuan sama sekali tentang dunia ini!"

"Apa kau tak pernah belajar sejarah?" sahut Luhan emosi. Ia sudah berdiri sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Kai.

"Aku tak memperhatikan," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya kau lulus SMA?" desah Luhan tak percaya.

"YAK! Aku bersekolah di sekolah seni! Aku lulus karena tarianku!" Kai mencoba membela diri dan berhasil membuat Luhan kembali duduk.

"Err," Luhan mencoba mengumpulkan kata-katanya di tengah perasaan kikuk. "Kalian pasti sudah mendengar tentang kutukan yang akan melanda kerajaan kita. Kita memerlukan 13 darah yang akan dikumpul dalam cawan itu dan mempersembahkannya pada dewata. Itulah sebabnya aku mencoba mengumpulkan kalian semua."

"Wow, you're such good liar." Puji Kai namun tak diperdulikan oleh Luhan.

"Tapi keberadaan cawan tersebut tidak diketahui, Luhan ge" sela Tao.

"Itu sebabnya aku membutuhkan kalian untuk mencarinya," ketika Lay akan menyela, Luhan segera mengangkat tangannya. "Cawan itu tidaklah menghilang, tapi seseorang telah menyembunyikannya. Dan karena itulah kita harus mencarinya."

Tidak ada yang berbicara hingga Min Seok mengeluarkan suara. "Apa tuan sudah menemukan 13 orang tersebut?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku mengetahui siapa saja 12 orang itu. tapi sayangnya satu orang terakhir, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Selama kalian mencoa mencari cawan Yeon Cha itu, aku akan berusaha mencari 3 orang terakhir."

"Hyung," panggil Kai, memecahkan suasana tegang yang tercipta. "Aku sudah menemukan Baekkie hyung?"

"Oh ho ho ho, buy one get one free." Balas Luhan bahagia.

"Dimana ada Byun Baekhyun,"

"Disitu ada Park Chanyeol," sambung Luhan antusias. "Paket yang tidak akan terpisahkan."

**TBC**

_Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah mau baca. Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang sudah mau berbelas kasihan me-review, mem-follow bahkan mem-favorite-kan cerita ini. Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya karena sudah mau mem-support cerita aneh, gak jelas dan abal-abal ini._

_Terimakasih juga untuk silent reader/side readers, walaupun kalian tidak meninggalkan jejak. Tapi terimakasih karena sudah mengejutkanku dengan mengebom counting visitor and review ku._

_Tapi aku benar-benar berharap kalian bisa meninggalkan jejak walaupun hanya sepatah kata, cerita ini gak dikunci kok. Kalian masih bisa komen walaupun gak punya akun aff._

**_Untuk yang gak punya akun, aku akan membalasnya setiap kali aku update:_**

Bitchface : terimakasih untuk supportnya. Aku memang sengaja buat alurnya lompat-lompat.

irnaaa90 : wah, benarkah ceritanya lucu. Aku bikinnya datar lo, nggak nyangka kalau bisa di bilang lucu ^^


End file.
